Cold in Life's Throw
by XDeliciouslyxEmOriFicX
Summary: It's about a girl who is high tempered and strongly opinionated who happens to run into Jade Puget in one of her worst life crisis's. Jade has a feeling she has a better side underneath but will he crack her hard shell?
1. Life's personal Hell

You sighed as you leaned against Davi's car after work. You lightened up as you saw her face come out the restaurant with her purse at her side and two large paychecks in her hand.

She threw you one of the envelopes as you both tore into them at the same time.

"How much did you get?" you asked. She frowned as she looked down at it. Then she mumbled, "But I worked so many hours this week…how is it only 250?"

You felt your blood boil as you screamed, "How can he cheapskate you out of 150 bucks?"

You heard her mumble cuss words under her breath. You then leaned backed and said, "How long is this going to go for? When is something really good going to happen to us?"

Her eyes dropped to the ground as she walked around the car and got in the drivers seat. You hopped into the car and rested against the cold window staring at the cloudy sky. Small droplets appeared on the see-through as it began to rain mildly. You inhaled the fresh air and tried to think of all the reasons you didn't get accepted to CSU (California state university). You studied so hard to get in and you were disappointed again. Why did bad things always happen to you?

You felt dragged down and hurt as you put your hand on the door handle and tried to open the door but it was stuck again. You gritted your teeth and said, "Davi, it's stuck again. Go around and open it from the outside and let me out,"

She bit her lip and got out and opened your door as you complained, "It seems like every little thing around here is either broken or is about to break,"

Davi nodded as you both walked up to your door as you reached to grab your keys. Davi then said, "I doubt you even need the keys. I bet with how old this house is, the doorknob will just," she stopped and had a shocked expression on her face when she accidentally broke the door knob off. You looked at her and threw your hands up in the air saying, "Oh, well isn't this just wonderful? Yet another thing to add to the list!"

"Sorry," she mumbled under her breath as she pushed the door open and walked inside. You kicked your shoes off and sulked into the kitchen and sat on a stool at the table. Davi sighed and sat down at the table and said, "I needed that 150 dollars for the groceries this week. All the rest goes to bills. What are we going to do, Aimee?"

You shook you head and said, "I don't know anymore. I'm going to die in this hell hole,"

She looked at you sadly before saying, "Remember that guy you cussed out the other day? He called and said he won't call the cops on you for physical and verbal assault if you do him a favor and repair his car of damages you caused."

You pouted you lip and stood up angrily and yelled, "Physical assault? I didn't do anything!"

She stared at you bluntly and said, "You slapped him 4 times and then threatened to slam his head underneath the hood of his car. You really need to learn to control your anger."

You glared at her and said, "There's nothing wrong with how I am. It's what's wrong with everyone else…Sorry; I'm not as open as some people are. I don't like most people…"

You sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off so rude with that comment; I'm just really stressed from everything that's going on…"

Davi nodded and smiled before saying, "We should go out and find some new jobs. I've never been a very 'poised' waitress anyway."

You smiled and nodded and stood up and grabbed a jacket and slid it over your thin figure. You fluffed your hair a bit and adjusted your glasses and grabbed the car keys but before you could even walk out; Davi grabbed the keys from you and said, "I'm not letting you drive because of last time. You have the worst road rage!"

You rolled your eyes and walked outside, being instantly poured on with rain. You stopped and let the rain falls upon your face before getting into the vehicle. You ran your fingers through your short brown hair and took off your glasses and used your shirt to dry them off. You then laid back and let the smooth vibrations of the moving car soothe your nerves. Soon enough, Davi ended up driving you to a theatre downtown.

"Maybe they have some openings for their plays. We can try and be actresses! Have you ever tried that?" she enthused. You closed your and said, "No, I've never thought about it. It sounds fun, though. Let's go in," and hopped down from the car (you're short). The rain was settling down as you stampeded through the puddles. You laughed as you jumped in a huge one that splashed Davi in the face.  
"Ha-ha, I'm sorry, Daverz! I couldn't resist!" you cried. She glared at you and splashed in another one which splashed your pants.

"Now, it looks like I wet myself!" you called in revolt. You then giggled and grabbed her arm as you tried to throw her around. You both started laughing together like the good old days when everything wasn't so hard, when someone yelled, "Excuse me, are you here for the PETA meeting?"

You both stopped laughing and stood up straight as you said professionally, "No, I'm here with my friend to see if there are any auditions available."

The woman sighed shakily and then asked, "Well, are you a vegetarian?"

You looked at Davi and nodded your heads. The tall lady then said, "I'm sorry to confuse you but, you see, we have a little bit of a problem on our hands. We were supposed to have two guest speakers to lecture about the most recent crime of poor anime injustice but they called in sick and now we aren't sure what to do. Do you guys know anything about what we are pulling for in our success average? We want to officially shut down KFC. Do you think you can help us out?"

You stepped back and looked at Davi who was obviously in deep thought. You then shrugged and said, "Why not? Do we get anything in return?"

She nodded excitedly and said, "yes, depending on how long you talk, we pay you 50 dollars an hour each."

You looked at Davi and smirked and then said, "Lady, it's a done deal."

You twitched as you walked into the large room of people. You walked up to the stand while trying not to look at the faces in the audience. You reached and grabbed the microphone and said bluntly, "Animal Cruelty,"

Then you looked up facing them and said, "These two words are the despicable influence of the society we've been raised in. The only thing that makes us different from them is that we are able to see through the lies!"

You got cheers and claps as you continued in your political rampage.

"If someone asked you to sever an innocent animal's chance at life, would you do it?"

"No!" yelled the crowd.

"Exactly, so who are they as humans taking the life of technically another human being? Beasts. Murderers. Call them whatever you wish. My assistant Davi will show you the diagram of exactly how many animals die on your average livestock farm or ranch."

This went on for an hour or so before you walked off the little stage and walked toward the exit. But at the end of the crowd there were four men sitting promptly at a table, as if they were judging. You shook your head and continued walking until you felt something pull at your hood. You turned around and saw a strange looking man standing there, dressed in all black. He had a weird haircut and one side of his head was blonde. You stared at him dully.

"Hi, my name Jade. Jade Puget," he said while flipping his hair when he said the last name. You still just stared at him before saying, "Hi, I'm leaving," and turning and walking off.

He ran after you stuttering, "You mean, you don't know who I am?"

You ripped your arm away from him and said, "No, I don't. And frankly I don't care."

"Wha, what? Why are you being so hostile? I just wanted to say hi!"

"And I just wanted to go home with my 75 dollars so I can go pay the rent and try not to starve!"

He stopped and stood there looking hurt. You looked up at his saddened face, but then turned away before you got suckered into being nice.

"Well, I'm leaving. Bye," you said softly as you walked to the car. You went and got in and sat there trying not to punch something. That guy was annoying. Good thing you'll never see him again.

Meanwhile:.

Jade stood there completely mortified by what happened. Why did that girl's comment bother him so much? He shook his head and went back and sat at the table with his band. He rested his head on his knuckles while trying to understand why she didn't recognize him from the giant AFI Sponsor poster on the back of the room. It's kind of hard to miss it. He shrugged and continued to support the PETA meeting, though, at this point, he wouldn't be able to pay attention. He had his mind on other things…


	2. Dirty little Talent

"Aimee, why do you have to be so cold to every guy that tries to talk to you? Do you even know who that was?" Davi asked you as she got into the car. You shook your head and said, "No…and it's not just guys…it's people in general. I don't know. They just make me so defensive…I just noticed we never got to see if there were auditions. Oh well. I think I might want to take up ballet again. I don't know why…this seems pansy but its something where I lose myself and become completely lost. It's kind of a split personality to my bitchy exterior. I don't know."

Davi smiled and said, "Does this mean you're going to have to wear a tutu?"

You smirked and said, "Only if it's black,"

Little did you know that at that exact moment 4 minutes away, the members of AFI were meeting in the theatre to speak about the new talent contest they were doing for the fans chance to get make their impression on the band. They were hoping to get a lot of fans down for it.

So AFI was sitting in the front row of the theatre taking their time to watch hundreds of teenage girls/boys demonstrate their talent. Jade was leaning against the back of his chair. His continued to nod off until something caught his attention. He noticed that chick he saw yesterday and another girl by her side, whose name he didn't know. He looked around and then clenched Davey's sleeve. Davey then turned around and gave a questioned look as Jade pointed to you and Davi.

You were in the entrance staring questionably into the large theatre filled with people. "What's going on in here?" you inquired aloud. Davi shrugged and said, "I don't know. Let's go ask somebody,"

Someone then turned around and said, "It's the AFI talent contest!"

You stared blankly as Davi started screaming, "Oh my god! I love AFI!"

You shook your head, vaguely unknowing to this AFI band everyone is so into…

"Aimee, this could be our chance to show we have talent!" she screamed as she grabbed your shoulders and lifted you up. You stared blankly still and said, "What exactly is our talent?"

She then put you down and stared distantly. Then she cried, "Oh no, we're talentless losers!"  
You then glared and said, "Speak for yourself. I have plenty of talent."

She cocked an eyebrow and said, "Oh really?"

You then put your hand on your chin and asked, "Do you still have that Rent soundtrack in the car?"

She then gave you a look of satisfaction, "I like the way you think, Aimee. I always have. Do you think they'll have costumes backstage?"

You nodded and said, "But I bet they'll be locked up or something,"

She shrugged as you ran out to the car and got your CD. You then proudly walked in and waited patiently for your turn but the line was really long. You then told Davi, "I'll be right back. I'm going to try to get backstage."

"Don't get caught."

"That's encouraging," you said as you sneaked off into the crowd. You pushed through the crowd and tried to squeeze in between two big guys and got hit in the eye with one of their elbows. You felt the area around your eye start to bruise as you continued in a blind search.

Eventually you found the room where they kept the costumes and you snatched a long skirted black ballerina outfit. It had a longer skirt than most do, sort of like a can can dress. You are really small so you're really flexible especially when it came to dancing. Plus you were a pretty good singer on top of that. You hoped everything turned out okay. You snatched the costumes and went and changed into yours and handed another one to Davi. She looked at you questionably and asked, "But what could I do?"

"Dance with me. Remember that cool thing we did where you kneel and I do a jump and I land on your hands and I slide down into your arms and then you do a spin like in couples dancing?"

She stared uncomprehendingly.

"Well we're going to do that at the instrumental pause on track 6."

She blinked then said, "Oh, you mean you're going to do Out…"

"Exactly. Now go change into your outfit. I need to go register for this thing," you said as you walked up to the table where you wrote your name on a sheet of paper and wrote your act and told the people what to do for the audio and crap.

You flipped you hair behind your ear as you put the pen behind your ear. You looked around to see where Davi was in the line when you felt a tap at your shoulder. You turned and looked over your shoulder and saw Jade. You squinted and said, "Oh, it's you again. What are you doing here?"

"What happened to your eye?" he asked.

"Answer my question first."

He swallowed and said, "This competition is sponsored by my band."

You cocked an eyebrow and said, "Are you fucking serious?"

He nodded. You swallowed and turned your face away from him as you hid your stupid look. You felt horrible for being so rude but you could NOT let him see your apologetic look. You shook it off and said, "Okay, so you're in this AFI band? So what? It doesn't mean I'm going to be any nicer to you."

His enthusiastic smile turned into a cocky glare. You made a disgusted look as you turned on your toes and tried to walk away. But as you made you first step, you felt a small tug on your skirt and a sharp RIIIPPP sound as half of the skirt fell around you knees. You turned and saw him smiling evilly with his foot on the hem of your skirt. You felt your hidden anger boil in you as your vision blurred. The next thing you knew was that your fist was heading towards his face. You almost hit him when he grabbed your arm and held it behind your back. In instant reflex you head butted him with the back of your head. You heard him scream and grab his skull as ran away as fast as you could. You blended into the crowd as you trotted to find Davi.

When you found her, the first thing she said was, "I like what you did with your skirt. Can I do that?"

You screamed in frustration, leaving her very confused. You shook your head and got ready for your act. You didn't know why you wanted to do it still after finding out it's sponsored by that asshole's band. You bet the rest of his band was just as bad as he was. You rolled your eyes as you got behind the curtains. A lady handed you a microphone but you looked at it with a dull look. "This isn't going to work with our act," you whispered to Davi. You grabbed a headset mic and put it over your hair as you closed you eyes and walked onstage. Even though, technically, your act had already lost. You spun in your skirt and grabbed the side and ran out onto the stage and danced to the music.


	3. Eerie beyond Eerie

You shook your skirt to each side of your audience and as the verse rolled around, you deviously smiled and sang, "What's the time **  
**Well it's gotta be close to midnight **  
**My body's talking to me **  
**It says "Time for danger" **  
**It says "I wanna commit a crime **  
**Wanna be the cause of a fight **  
**Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt **  
**With a stranger" **  
**I've had a knack from way back **  
**Breaking the rules once **  
**I learned the games **  
**Get up life's too quick **  
**I know someplace sick **  
**Where this chick'll dance in the flames **  
**We don't need any money **  
**I always get in for free **  
**You can get in too if you get in with me **  
**Let's go out tonight **  
**I have to go out tonight **  
**You wanna play? Let's run away **  
**We won't be back **  
**Before it's New Year's Day **  
**Take me out tonight! Meow! **  
**When I get a wink from the doorman **  
**Do you know how lucky you'll be? **  
**That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B **  
**Let's go out tonight **  
**I have to go out tonight **  
**You wanna prowl **  
**Be my night owl? **  
**Well take my hand we're gonna howl **  
**Out tonight **  
**In the evening I've got to roam **  
**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome **  
**Feels too damn much like home **  
**When the Spanish babies cry! **  
**So let's find a bar **  
**So dark we forget who we are **  
**Where all the scars from the **  
**Nevers and maybes die **  
**Let's go out tonight uh-huh **  
**I have to go out tonight **  
**You're sweet wanna hit the street? **  
**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? **  
**Just take me out tonight **  
**Please take me out tonight **  
**Don't forsake me - out tonight **  
**I'll let you make me - out tonight **  
**Tonight - tonight - tonight!" 

You ended it by doing the splits as you heard 4 individual claps from the members of AFI. You eyed Jade and then turned away and tried to look like you were interested in the other members of the band. You noticed Jade had an ice pack. Then you felt a lump on the back of your head where it impacted his skull. 

" Ow…" you whined as you walked off stage. You sat down beside the stairs and grabbed a water bottle from a random cooler and rested it against your head. You felt yourself falling against something soft but your eyes were closed so you didn't know exactly what it was. All you knew was it was warm and it smelled good. You figured it was Davi. 

Your eyes flickered open and you turned sideways only to see that you were leaning on a guy you didn't know. You screamed and stood up and backed into the wall as you saw a guy with funky long half-cut hair. He had beautiful long eyelashes and wore cotton candy pink eye shadow up to his eyebrows. You noticed his deep brown eyes stand out as he spoke somewhat shyly. 

" Um, you were going to fall and hit your head on the stairs so I sat here so you'd be okay," 

You smiled at his kind act of decency. You shyly said, "Oh, I thought you were my friend Davi…Well, thanks for thinking about my safety. My name is Aimee. What's yours?" 

He gave you an "Are you serious?" smirk of some kind as you questionably stared and waited for an answer. He then said, "My name is Davey Havok. If you didn't know that, then why exactly are you here? I mean this is an AFI event." 

You stared dumbly as you then yelled, "Another Davey? Agh. This will confuse me…Okay, I keep hearing everywhere about this AFI band sponsoring this thing but I've never heard of them! I don't have time for any of that." 

Davey coughed and said, "Well, I'm the lead singer of this AFI band you're talking about." 

You blankly glanced at him and said, "Are you serious? Man, I feel really slow. Since you're the lead singer, does that mean you work with that asshole Jade?" 

Davey laughed revealing his wonderful smile as he then said, "Jade, an asshole? I've never known him as such a thing. He's the nicest guy I've ever met. He's also the dorkiest guy I ever met on top of that. Are you the girl who head butt him?" 

You bit your lip and sheepishly looked at the ground. 'Wow, is this really how I meet people? Through beating the crap out of their friends?' you thought to yourself. 

He smile reassuringly and said, "It's completely fine if you beat him up just as long as you kiss and makeup later," 

" Excuse me? What?" 

He smirked, "I don't know. Usually it takes a lot for Jade to stalk someone out like that, so I'm merely assuming that you'll make-up and end up being friends. My friends tell me I'm psychic," he said smirking. 

You frowned and said, "Don't be so sure about that. I'm not your typical type of love story." 

" I never said anything about love but now that you mention it, I think there's a connection here…" 

" Shut up and quit confusing me!" you yelled at him and turned away from him. You then said, "Nothing of that sort is going to happen to me and 'Jade'. He's a selfish asshole…" 

" And you're a shelled in bitch. Perfect match, if you ask me." 

You sighed frustratingly and walked away from him. Where was Davi? You felt yourself feel very agitated about what Davey said. You pouted your lip and went off on a search to find Davi. 

When you found her, you noticed her talking to a guy with scruffy brown hair. You instantly approached her and said, "Come on, let's go home," 

She eyed you a little uneasy before admitting, "Um, Aimee, I've been talking here with Adam and…I kind of…agreed…to going with them…to Atlanta…" 

You gazed blankly. 

" What?" you managed to utter out. She sighed and said, "You're going to come with me," 

You glared and yelled, "You are not bringing me along. I can't even believe you already trust these people you just met!" 

You was slightly taken aback by this sudden outburst as she then said, "Jeez, why are you so mad about it? Did something happen?" 

You then screamed, "Nothing freaking happened, okay? I'm just sick and tired of these AFI guys screwing up my life worse than it already is!" 

Davi frowned and looked up at Adam and mouthed, "Sorry," 

You frowned and sat down. 

" You're being a baby about all of this. Come on, they're rich and we barely manage our house as it is. We should just wing it and go with them. This might be the one good thing we've been waiting for. Please give it a chance!" 

You sighed frustratingly and said, "You surely must know I have something against 2 members of this band." 

Davi smiled guiltily and tried to cheer you up by saying, "Well you can try to avoid them…or try to make peace with them before blowing up on them," 

" You know very well that I won't ever do that," you said.  
She shrugged and said, "Maybe?" 

You shut your eyes and exhaled bitterly. The next thing you knew you were being dragged to the airport with members of AFI, whose names you had now learned completely. You twitched as you walked side by side with Davi as you were heading towards the check in counter. After you check in you left your baggage and crap there and walked towards the long hallway. You shut your eyes as you walked through the metal detector. You heard its loud alarm go off. You twitched as you emptied your pockets and disposed them into the little basket. You set down your keys, some change, and a Swiss pocket knife.

"Excuse me, maam. We're going to have to withhold this from you because this is considered a deadly weapon.

You gritted your teeth and screamed, "But no one walks around in California without one! That's not fair!"

Davi put her arm on your shoulder to calm you down a little before you attempted to beat up a security guard. You sighed endlessly and did what you were told and went forward. You heard a voice from behind Davi.

"Gosh, you sure have a bad temper. You need something to put all your anger into so you can be the calm sweetheart you were to Davey."

You turned around and found yourself face to face with Jade. You glared angrily and said, "Why do you have to be like that? Agh, you give me the creeps!"

He rolled his eyes at you and said, "Why do you have such a problem with me? I just wanted to talk to you and you blew me off completely. You'd be an asshole too after you get treated like that,"

You twitched at his comment and tried to walk away from him. Everything he said always got to you and you hated it.

He came up from behind you and grabbed your shoulder and spun you around so your faces were almost touching.

"Hey…why are you…" he started to say when he noticed your petrified reaction. You felt tears burn as your memories of your past flashed back into you. You turned and looked at the ground and screamed, "It's nothing!" before you shoved him away from you and ran forward and onto the plane.

You walked slowly down the isle and put your stuff into the top cabinet and sat by the window. Davi then noticed you sitting alone and smiled and sat next to you and whispered to you, "Hey, I'm sorry about dragging you along. It's not going to be that bad. Jade will lighten up, don't worry."

You rolled your eyes and stared out the window until you heard people moving down the isles. You noticed Adam, Hunter, and Davey sit together in the three-seater grouped chairs. You felt someone sit in the third seat next to Davi. You looked up and saw Jade. You gritted your teeth and sat down. Daverz made a face and sighed as you and Jade both turned away and stared the opposite directions. Suddenly you heard light conversation in the seats next to you. You listened in until you could bear no more and then went to sleep. But as you woke up, you felt really angered by something and snapped bitterly at Jade.

"What did I ever do? Why do you hate me?" he yelled at you as you got off of the plane. You shook your head and kept walking.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he yelled and said and tripped you. You felt your knee get burned on the carpet as your jeans ripped in the knees.

You felt Davey help you up and put his arm around you as you walked further ahead of everyone else.

"Why does he remind me of Jeph?" you asked yourself quietly. You shook your head and refused to let the memories flood back in.

Meanwhile Jade was thinking sadly to himself, "Why does she hate me so much? Wait…I don't care about her. She's a cold hearted bitch…so why does that only egg me on to agitate her further?"

He sighed and walked to the taxi and sat inside and put his stuff to the side. He leaned against the door and moaned lightly as Adam got in and sat beside him.

He sat and rode a long ride to the hotel before meeting his fellow band members.

You and Daverz were sharing a room to yourselves. The hotel was pretty nice and you were very thankful that you were here other than being alone at home. You and Davi had decided to go out for the night so you were in the bathroom getting ready. You were getting ready to take a nice hot shower as Davi walked out with the mirror. You stripped off layers of clothes and got in and felt the steamy hot water massage your muscles. As you got out and immediately redressed in your small black tank top and a pair of tight now ripped jeans. You felt a thin blade in your pocket as you slid it out and looked intently at it. You felt yourself raising it to your skin but you told yourself, "No I can't…This isn't right…" But that didn't stop you from making that incision onto your skin leaving a crimson stroke. You only made a few before covering them up with arm socks.

You applied thick hot pink eyeliner. You then put teal eye shadow on before applying your pale foundation.

"I don't know my way around Atlanta. I've never even been on the east coast! How are we going to figure out where we'll go?" you asked.

Davi shrugged and said, "I'm sure Davey knows some of the places around here. He's been here bunches with his band."

"I want to hear their music sometime. I still haven't heard Davey's singing voice."

Daverz smirked and then said, "Well, you know, Jade sings a lot too."

"Bleh," you said as you put your hair up in laid down pigtails. You then wrapped two hot pink laces around them. You then applied some lip-gloss.  
"You think I can meet someone tonight? I never have seemed to have that ability but I really have been thinking about it a lot lately,"

Davi looked at you worriedly and said, "Are you sure you're ready? I mean after…you know…are you willing to try again?"

You sighed and said, "I think I am…"

You knew you were lying because every guy who got near you still horrified you and reminded you of your horrible experience with Jeph, your ex-boyfriend.

You felt a small pain in your stomach as you walked out of the hotel with Davey and Davi, who you now referred to as the double D's. But as you were walking off the curb and into the taxi, you heard someone call out, "Hey guys, can I tag along? Smith met a girl and I really don't want to see him 'seduce' yet another poor victim."

Davey smiled and gave him a nod as he got in and sat next to you. You twitched as his hand brushed your thigh accidentally. You swallowed and tried to calm yourself. You looked over at Davi, who was on the right of you. She was shyly smiling over at Davey.

You sighed sadly and bared the trip over to the nightclub. You looked yourself over in the reflection of the window as you got out of the cab and adjusted your top. You wrapped your arms around yourself self conscionably as you walked into the club. You all went and sat at a booth. You sat in the middle so on your right was Davi and Davey and on your left was Jade .You decided to avoid talking directly to him, since all you ever did was fight when ever you did. You ordered your drinks and chatted softly as your drinks arrived. Everyone had ordered non-alcoholic drinks except you. You had gotten a tequila sunrise.

As you took a few sips, you noticed yourself feeling tipsy. There was a lot more alcohol in there than you thought there'd be. You then noticed that Davey and Davi weren't there. "Where'd they go?" you asked Jade.

"They went dancing…" he answered. You were feeling nice so you were being rather sincere when you said, "Well, that is typical. Davi has always been the one who attracts the guys. I've really lost my dating edge,"

He gave you a sad look.

"Hey, I'll be back later. I have to use the restroom," he said as he got up and walked away. You took a few more sips of your drink and felt small tears coming down your cheeks. Then you raised your knees to your chest and sobbed into your jeans. You couldn't control any of your emotions as you held onto your stomach.

"What's wrong?" you looked up and saw Jade standing there confused on why you were crying. You shook your head and said, "Why do you care? You hate me,"

He blinked and said, "It doesn't matter how much you like or dislike someone. If a girl is crying, no polite shy guy can simply standby. So what's wrong?"

"You must know what it's like to be lonely and completely unloved…but have you ever been used?"

Jade stood up and stared at you weird as he said, "I don't think so…what do you mean by used?"

You winced and felt more tears pour out as you struggled to say, "A few months ago, I was in a serious relationship with a guy named Jeph Lucas. And I thought we had everything…I had no clue about his intentions…I was a teenage girl who thought she was in love! One night, he asked me to meet him at a party…I said yes…I arrived a few minutes late but there was nobody there but him…He tried to take advantage of me…I tried so hard to tell him no…there was no stopping him…"

Jade stared sadly and said, "I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

You shook your head and wiped your eyes. "I don't need your sympathy…I just need…I don't know…"

He tried to reach towards for support but you scooted away and cried, "Please don't touch me!"

You rubbed your arms and scooted out of the booth and ran out the door. As you felt the chill of the night air reach your skin, you suddenly felt subtle.

You looked behind you and saw Jade heading after you. You covered your ears and screamed in frustration and confusion.

As you started down the sidewalk you felt him grab your arm and slide off your arm sock. You felt a jerk as he instantly stopped in his tracks. You turned your head around and tried to run but he had a firm grip. You felt utterly fearful as he stared at your wrists. He didn't say anything and it was making you uneasy.

But then he forcefully wrapped his arms around you, causing you to scream and try to get him off of you but he refused to let go. Jade sighed as and fought to get him off but he was way stronger than you. He was thinking, "I know she's going hate me for this tomorrow but it's best thing to do. Love your enemies to death."

Eventually, you were so worn out, you passed out.


	4. Forever in a Day

You awoke the next morning on the bed in your hotel room. You got up and walked out into the hall. You walked next door and started banging on the door. The door cracked a fifth open revealing a very tired looking Davey.

"What the hell happened last night?" you demanded. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door wider and said, "Go ask Jade, he was the one who took you here."

You looked at him questionably but you walked in inevitably. You eyed around the corner and saw Jade sprawled across the bed. You felt yourself staring at his restless figure on the bed. You bit your tongue and walked closer as you nervously approached the bed. You extended your arm to shake him lightly on the shoulder but he rolled over grabbed your hand and wouldn't let it go.

You shook it violently to try and get it off before calling, "Davey, help! He won't let go!"

Davey laughed and walked past saying, "Good luck with that one. This is why Jade has his own bed unlike the rest of us."

You bit your lip before using your free hand and punching him in the stomach. You heard him groan and let go and roll over towards the opposite wall and falling back to sleep. You pouted and then started in a fit of hitting and smacking him until he woke up and yelled, "What do you want?"

You glared and said, "I need you to explain to me what happened last night!"

He cocked an eyebrow and sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He then said, "That's confidential."

"What?" you yelled before you smacked him upside the head and screamed, "You better tell me!"

He stuck his tongue out before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Jade was staring in the mirror thinking, "I can't let her know that I know her secret or she'd get really mad. I just need to keep a closer watch on her without getting her pissed off at me. Why do I feel like I need to protect her? I'm so confused,"

He shook his head and turned on the water in the sink and washed his face and smoothed down his messy hair.

.:Jade's perspective:.

You sighed as you walked out of the bathroom and went to go make your bed.

But Aimee was sitting on the corner glaring at you.

"What?" you finally said after making the areas around where she was sitting.

She put her hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses before saying, "Nothing. I'm testing you to see if you'll tell me what you did to me last night!"

"I didn't do anything to you!" you yelled. She looked at you dumbly and said, "I smell like TAG and there's a piece of you zipper stuck to my jacket. What did you do?"

You sheepishly looked aside and told yourself, "She's only defensive because she's been scarred…she tries to hide her pain through anger. I can't get mad at her for that,"

"It's nothing, honestly. I only had to carry you inside the hotel because you passed out from the alcohol," you lied reassuringly. She sighed a breath of relief as she stood up and started towards the door but stopped before saying, "Er, thanks…for everything, you know. But don't expect me to be nice to you! Yeah…"

You smiled despite the last part and shook your head as you put your shoes on and walked to the elevator. Adam followed you and pressed the button for the first floor.

"So, what was that all about?" he asked. You shrugged as if you didn't know and said, "Another one of her outbursts. She only has them like 5 times a day. And they usually end with me getting the shit kicked out of,"

He laughed as you rubbed your arm. As the elevator started to go down, you started jumping up and down. Adam looked at you weird so you explained, "If you jump when the elevator goes down, you can stay in the air for like 3 seconds. Gravity is an interesting topic,"

He shook his head while laughing at your jolt of randomness. You walked out of the elevator with him and heard old people music playing in the lobby.

"Bleh," you said as you walked up to the little radio they had. You started to play with the tuner trying to find a decent station when a guy came from behind you and said, "Excuse me, we have strict regulations to play it on that station,"

You looked up with a 'huh' face and as the guy walked away you started screwing with the station again. Then you found a station that was playing "Call me when you're sober" by Evanescence.

"Ahhh, it's my song!" you cried and started singing to it and doing funny motions to it like putting your fist in the air and stuff.

"Don't cry to me! If you loved me, you would be here with me! You want me, come find me! Make up your mind!" you sung.

You then jumped on one of the couches in the lobby and pretended to hold a mic as you sang, "You never call me when you're sober! You only want it cuz it's over!"

When you sang, 'you only want it' you slid your hand down the side of your tight pants. You then noticed that Adam's face change from uncontainable laughter to a guilty look.

"What?" you asked before turning around and seeing Aimee and Davi standing there speechless at what they witnessed. They both had their eyebrows cocked up in a way that made you feel utterly stupid for a second. Then they started laughing unbearably and walked out of the room. It was really quiet for a second between you and Adam before you both started snickering. You then jumped off the couch and turned the radio back to the right station.

"Adam, what do we have setup for today? I hope we don't have an interview. I really want to attempt street performing."

He stared bluntly at you and asked, "Street performing? Why?"

You shrugged and looked at the ground shyly and said, "I don't know...I've never tried it and it'd be really fun singing and playing guitar in front of a bunch of people..."

Adam then said, "You already do sing and play guitar in front of a bunch of people."

You glared before saying, "You know what? Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head as you both headed towards the café. You stretched your arms above your head and said, "Man, I'm so hungry!"

You got in the breakfast line, which stretched, back a ways from the buffet. You sighed and waited patiently as the line grew closer to the food. You licked your lips as you extended your arm to grab the very last vegan muffin. But at the same time you went to grab it, someone else reached across your arm and went for the same muffin. You were going fight for it until you realized it was Aimee. You held the muffin in your hand and stared at it and then handed it over politely to her. She looked at you suspiciously but took it and set it on her tray. You heard her mumble a discrete 'thank you' under her breath as she scooted her tray down.

You smiled and shook your head as you went to sit down at a table. You then saw Davi sitting by herself at a table. You figured you'd be nice and go sit by her.

As you did so, you noticed Aimee heading your direction so you sat down quickly and started up some conversation.

:"Hey, is Davi your real name?" you asked flirtatiously. She eyed you oddly and said, "No, it's not. It started as a nickname but it ended up sticking after the first few years so we just left it. Why do you ask?"

You shrugged and said, "I don't know. It's kind of weird having two Davey's to refer to. Couldn't we just call you by your real name?"

She swallowed her food and said, "Well, my name is Shaquell. But ever since I liked AFI, me and my friend Jess changed my name to Davi. You can call me it if you like but realistically I prefer Davi."

"I find the name Shaquell really cute!" you enthused. But as you looked up and saw Aimee standing there with a look of death on her face. She shook her head and put her tray down and walked out in the lobby.

:.Normal point of view.:

You stood there witnessing Davi and Jade sitting together at a table. You felt a sick feeling in your stomach as you watched him laugh with her. That's when he then said very loudly, "I think Shaquell is a cute name!"

You felt yourself suddenly feel like you were going to throw up. You put your tray down and ran out through the lobby. You ran into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet and felt your innards rise as you discharged into the porcelain bowl. You wiped your face and crawled out of the stall and looked in the mirror. You looked pale and your lips left a trail of excess puke along your lip line. You grabbed a paper towel and went to wipe your face when a voice behind you startled you.

"Oh my God, are you bulimic?" asked the blonde who happened to be in the bathroom when you spewed your guts. You shook your head vaguely as you wiped your face and washed your hands. As you walked out, you felt a pang of jealousy from seeing Davi with Jade. It made you feel really hurt and you didn't know why.

"I don't even like Jade so why am I so jealous? This is so stupid for me to be acting like this. Everyone probably thinks I'm the biggest freak by now..." you thought to yourself.

You rubbed you arms to get rid of your chills as you walked out of the bathroom and outside of the hotel. You started to walk down the bike path. It was slightly damp outside but you didn't care, you just continued walking in an attempt to clear your head.

"Why must I always complicate everything?" you continued asking yourself as you started to walk across the street. But you weren't paying any attention to the crosswalk. You heard a loud noise coming in your direction as you looked up and saw headlights coming at you. Before you could even scream, you shut your eyes and stood still; in complete shock of what you thought was going to happen.

You were so sure that car was going to hit you and that you were going to be done for. But something kept you from that fate.

You heard a voice from the corner of your ear that said, "Watch out Aimee!"

The next thing you knew is was that you were pulled and thrown in the direction in which you had come. You opened your eyes as you were thrown back and tripped on the concrete and landed on your butt.

You noticed that it was Jade standing a few feet in front of you. You looked up at him confusedly on why he followed you in the first place.

He stuck his hand out and helped you up before openly embracing you, catching you off guard.

He then whispered in your ear, "Oh my god. Be more careful, Aimee, you scared me to death."

You just stood there in utter confusion before awkwardly saying, "Jade, what exactly are you doing?"

He immediately released you and awkwardly stared at the ground and said, "Um, let's go back to the hotel. I only told them I'd be gone for a little while,"

He grabbed you wrist and began to drag you back as you shockingly remained obedient.

.:Jade's point of view:.

You sighed after Aimee walked out of the room. You decided not to instantly see what was wrong in fear that she'd think you're stalking her again. She was such a weird girl.

You conversed with Shaquell further until you finished your food and threw away your trash. You stood up and excused yourself and walked towards the lobby. You saw that she must have gone outside because the handicap button was pressed and the door was still wide open. You walked through the doorway and walked outside where the weather was windy. You started heading down the street where you were sure she'd be heading east since west had construction.

"Why am I looking for her? She'll come back eventually when she gets over it. Why do I always have to be the good Samaritan and be nice to people who honestly wish I would just die?" you thought to yourself angrily. You exhaled as you made it to the halfway point of the block. You looked at the street and saw Aimee walking slowly across the crosswalk. You started to run so you could see what was up but you then noticed a truck coming. You looked both ways to see if anyone was witnessing it but you then yelled, "Watch out Aimee!" and started sprinting towards her. You grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt and flung her back towards you but moved just in time for the truck to pass without hitting you.

You bent over to pant before looking up and seeing her sitting on the concrete with a bewildered look on her face. You stood straight up and before even thinking, you helped her up and embraced her firmly and whispered in her ear, "Oh my God. Be more careful Aimee. You scared me to death."

You became enticed within her scent and found yourself getting into the hug as much more than just fear.

But when you felt her clench up and say, "Jade, what exactly are you doing?" you immediately released her and looked down so she would see you blush, as you thought, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I do that?"

"Um, let's go back to the hotel. I only told them I'd be gone for a little while," you muttered before grabbing her wrist and dragging her back with you.

But as you got inside the lobby, she jerked away and started darting towards the elevator. You walked after her and yelled, "What? I don't even get a "thank you"?"

You got inside and said under her breath, "Thank you for ruining my death," before the doors closed in front of you, leaving you standing there, in dead shock.

"What the hell, woman, what do you want from me?" you yelled to her though it was obvious she'd never hear.

"Dude, I think you just got the cold shoulder," you turned and saw Hunter standing there with a smirk on his face as he patted your shoulder and said, "It's okay, it's part of the package."

You frowned and said, "You don't even know what happened,"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "No, but I know when men are in denial. Dude, you're like hooked."

You shook your head and said, "I don't even know why I try to be nice to her anymore. She just won't let anyone in."

You went upstairs bitterly and knocked on Davey's door. No answer. You knocked on it again with more force until he finally opened it. He peeked out and smiled and opened the door wider and let you in.

"Shh, Adam and Smith are watching a movie. Look who fell asleep on your bed!" he whispered. You walked in and peeked around the corner and saw Aimee curled up with her arms laced around your pillow. For some reason, all your anger had slipped away but was replaced with a sudden sadness as you watched her peacefully sleep as your mind went back to the story she told you the night at the club. How can a guy could ever think about using someone like her?


	5. Waking up with the Wolves

NOTE: I noticed no one is reviewing and I just figured i'd post this before saying, if i don't get any reviews, i might not continue posting the story. Reviewsinspiration. plus i like feedback and suggestions. please and thank you. oh and also check out my friend Daverz story too, you can locate her through my profile underneath favorite authors. :)

.:Back to Aimee's view:.

You awoke lying on Jade's bed as a chilly wind blew in the window and gave you a shudder. You sat up and zipped up your fitted sweater and noticed that you were in the room alone. You pulled you knees to your chest and thought about everything that had happened. You felt horribly sad about being harsh to Jade but something kept making you act this way. You strained you fingers through your hair and sighed deeply. A tear fell down your face and down onto the pillow. You squeezed your eyes shut to keep them from falling because you refused to be like this over something as stupid as regret.

You slid off the bed and walked over to the door but hesitated to grab the knob in fear of seeing anyone you knew. You just wanted to be alone. You bit your tongue and opened the door and walked out into the hallway. You were walking down the long hallway when Davi's voice startled you with, "Hey Aimee, we thought we'd let you sleep for a while before we went out and did anything. Are you going to come with us to dinner?"

You sighed and said, "I don't know, I'm kind of feeling sick."

She smiled sympathetically and said, "Well, definitely consider it because we'll be hitting an over 21 club directly afterwards. It's nice to be 22 now, huh? Seeing as your birthday recently passed,"

You looked down with an awkward face as you remembered how badly your birthday went.  
"Yeah, I guess…Who's all going?" you responded. She smiled and said, "David, Hunter, Adam, and Jade are all going. I think Smith is going to miss out because he's been super busy getting the next tour all set up. It'll be really fun, Aimee. At least go for my sake."

"But, I'm not really in a 'let's go out and have a great life' mood and I just sort of want to…"

"Wait, let me guess. You want to stay here and sleep, which makes you not involved in nearly everything we do? Come on, just this once!" she pleaded.

You inhaled and said, "Fine, just let me get ready,"

She smiled and hugged you tightly and said, "Thank you for not leaving me with a bunch of guys! I wish you'd at least try and enjoy this experience with me,"

You blinked and redid your makeup in the bathroom mirror and changed into some less wrinkled clothes. You also spiked the back of your hair so that it flipped a little. You stared at yourself in the mirror until finally you said, "Enough with this crappy depressed mood. I need to lighten up," and went out into the hall to go to the elevator. As you walked out of your room, Davey walked out of his and looked at you and smiled mischievously and said, "Why miss, would you like me to escort you on your trip to the elevator?"

You laughed and nodded as he wrapped his arm in yours and walked with you to the elevator. When you both got inside of it and the doors shut, Davey turned to you and said, "You're not going to try and get in a fight with Jade again are you? I hate it when people fight,"

You shrugged and said, "I don't really plan them, they just sort of happen. But I'll try to keep my mouth shut so I don't start anything up. Jade says it's usually my fault huh?"

Davey looked sheepish and said, "Where'd you hear that from?"

You looked at the floor and smiled before saying, "I heard Jade talking to himself in the bathroom earlier. In a way, it actually made me smile,"

"You like him, don't you?" he said smiling.

You shuddered and said, "He's just so… Jade-like. I don't think I could give him a try."

"I see how it is…" Davey said suspiciously.  
You smiled for a second before returning to your emotionless face as you walked out of the elevator with your eyes on the ground. You looked up and saw everyone getting ready to leave. But as you walked into the room with Davey, everyone turned and looked at you. You stood there awkwardly as Davey tugged on the jacket in your hands and lifted it up and helped you put it on. Everyone watched you like they were trying to read your emotions. You shook off their looks and walked out to the van and piled inside. You inhaled briefly as Jade sat next to Daverz. You closed your eyes as the car started and shortly relaxed as the car's silent vibrations soothed your uptight nerves. As you exhaled and opened your eyes, the car came to a stop. You looked out the window and saw a large lit up building with all the windows covered by black paper. You licked your lips to keep them moist since they were feeling a bit dry as you got out of the vehicle. You smiled as you walked inside, your ears filled with loud music. You sat down in the booth and started to talk to Davey about stuff.

"So Aimee, have you ever really thought about trying to find a career? What exactly do you do?" he asked you. You shifted in your seat and said, "Well, I…sort of…want to be a dancer…it sounds so weird I know but when I dance I feel so free, there's no way to describe it,"

He nodded and smirked before adding, "Yeah, I should've figured by those moves you were doing onstage with Davi. You were so graceful."

You smiled before noticing someone walk up to your table. It wasn't anyone you knew though.

"Hey, my name is Finn and I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink," He said. You looked at Davey and cocked an eyebrow as he nodded. You smiled politely and said, "Yeah, I'd like that,"

He smiled and walked towards the bar. You stuck your tongue out at Davey as you noticed Jade, Adam, and Hunter came back from the restroom. You scooted over to make room for them Finn came back with a drink. You noticed Jade eyed him suspiciously as you took the drink from him and scooted over a little bit and said, "Hey, you can sit down with us if you want."

He swallowed and said, "don't mind if I do," and sat down next to you comfortably.

:A few drinks later:

You started feeling a little bit uncomfortable with Finn as he got drunker by the minute. You tried to pass it off like you didn't mind it but it was really getting hard to do when he began caressing your thigh. You smiled awkwardly as you tried not to look at Jade who was constantly kicking your chair purposely.

Eventually, Finn had stood up and you walked with him outside, leaving everyone suspicious. As you shut the door to outside, Finn pinned you against the wall. You cringed as his alcohol-stained breath started to harshly breathe on your neck. You shut your eyes as his hand started wondering up your shirt.

'Not again,' you thought as you began to panic worriedly. You bit your lip and said, "Finn stop, this isn't funny anymore."

But he simply ignored you and forced his lips onto yours, filling your mouth with the horrible taste of pure alcohol. You jerked him off and shoved him away from you as you tried to run back inside but he grabbed you by your hooded sweatshirt and pulled you back against him. You were disgusted as you felt him against your backside and his hand swarmed down your jeans.

"Get off of me!" you yelled and punched him in the stomach, he then grabbed both your wrists with his hand and used the other to slap you across the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" you heard a voice yell. You turned and saw Jade and Davey standing there looking pissed.

"Guys, help me!" you screamed as the guy got a strong grip on you. Jade stood tall and went for the guy while Davey grabbed you away from him. Davey put his arm to keep you back seeing as you wanted to help but he wouldn't let you. He kept saying, "Stay back! This is going to be ugly. I've never seen Jade that pissed!"

You sighed defeated as you stood back and watched.

"You fucking make me sick!" Jade yelled as he punched Finn in the face. He crumpled to the ground and Jade picked him up by his collar and said, "You ever touch her again and I'll wring your neck," before he threw him back against the wall. He then turned and looked at you with harsh eyes. You felt slightly intimidated as he walked your direction. But as he looked back up, his eyes lightened as he asked, "Aimee, are you alright? I was hoping this wouldn't be like the Jeph situation all over again,"

"How did you know about Jeph?" you demanded hastily.

He backed up and said, "I…I don't know…"

He shook his head and said, "Well, let's call it a night. I think I've had enough excitement for one night."

You looked at him skeptically as you walked towards the van.

"I'm going to go in and get the rest of them so I'll be right back," said Davey as he rushed inside, leaving you and Jade alone in the van. There was a very awkward silence before you said, "Jade, when we get back to the hotel, we need to talk…privately."

He raised his eyebrows and sighed before he turned around in the driver's seat and faced the front.

As soon as Davey came back with everyone, Davi came back and sat next to you and said, "Hey sorry about what happened. I should've hung out more with you instead of ditching everyone."

You shook your head and said, "It's not your fault. It's mine. I need to start opening my eyes a little bit."

As soon as you got back to the hotel, you all went separate way, half of you taking the stairs while you and Jade took the elevator.

"Jade, how did you know about Jeph?" you asked. He sighed and said, "You told me when you were drunk, okay?"

"Ah! How could you not tell me you knew?" you screamed at him. He looked offended and yelled, "I wasn't going to tell you when I knew you'd get pissed off either way! That's just how you are! You're scarred from one thing that happened to you and you think you can hide that by putting out your anger at everyone!"

You shook your head in disbelief and screamed, "You think you know the reason I'm the way I am? You think I'm scarred because of only Jeph? The reason I'm scarred is because of Mike, Tom, My step dad, my step brother, AND my best friend! My whole damn life, I've been used by scumbag after scumbag and if you think that I'm just going to live life like it never happened, then you're no better than any one of them!"

You the tried to hit him but he grabbed your hands and withheld them from hitting anything. But you pushed him back against the button pad of the elevator. But you ended up pushing harder than you intended and ended up breaking the elevator. It came to an abrupt stop as Jade fell down against the floor with his hands on the metal rail. He deeply panted as you only tried to tackle him. But as he grabbed your hands while you were on your knees, he suddenly loosened up and stared at you as you felt your heart drop as your breath shortened for half a second. He then threw you completely off guard by pressing his lips against yours. He let go of your hands as they made their way to your face. You found yourself giving in but suddenly realizing what was going on.

You shoved him backwards not aggressively but shockingly as you stared at him confusedly and felt your eyes start to water. You shook and grabbed your head in frustration as you started sobbing.

He sat down on the ground and watched as you paced around the elevator. You eventually fell onto the floor and made your way towards him and laid your head on his thigh. Tears still flowing, you said, "Why can't I just hate you and make it easier on myself?"

You sat up against the elevator wall and pulled your knees to your chest and exhaled deeply. You shyly looked up at him before he said, "So, how many times have you…"

You interrupted him with, "5. I've been raped five times,"

He looked bleak as he said, "I'm sorry for assuming it was a one time deal. I know that I can never understand what that's like but I know that it must've been really hard. I mean, I wouldn't use you like that,"

You shook your head and said, "Thanks but that doesn't really change what happened."

He bit his lip and said, "I know but I was hoping it'd cheer you up a little. I hate seeing girls cry, it makes me all overly emotional. Plus it straight up makes me feel uneasy since I can't even try to relate."

You smiled slightly and said, "You're not as bad as I try to make you out to be. I know it must be awkward when I put you in that kind of position where you absolutely have to go off on me. I can't help it, though."

He smiled and looked at the floor bashfully before saying, "Yeah but I don't mind all the time. It's kind of funny to piss you off. I just wish you wouldn't take out all that excess anger on your arms."

You clenched up at what he said and guiltily looked to the side before whispering, "How did you know?"

He winced eerily and said, "I forget to mention that I found out…on that night you got drunk…please don't hit me!" before raising his hands to block his face cutely. You laughed a little before saying, "Yeah I figured it since you kept watching me like hawk after that night."

He looked away guiltily and said, "Um, I just wanted to…"

"It's okay Jade, I understand. Yeah, I didn't really want to do it…it just sort of happened and I knew I'd get my ass chewed out if anyone found out. I know Daverz sure would. She would murder me!"

He laughed some more before you stood up and said, while leaning against the rail, "I wonder if we'll get out of here anytime soon. It's been like 58 minutes."

Jade shrugged and said, "I don't know. Hopefully soon, I'm going to have to use bathroom sometime, and I sure as hell don't want to piss my pants…"

You smiled awkwardly before stating, "Thank you for the information, Mr. Puget."

He smiled and said, "You're welcome! Hey come over by me, I know something we could do to pass the time,"

You bent down in front of him and sat down on the floor with your legs crossed. He smiled excitedly and sat up straight and put his hands together.

"Alright, get ready for some good old entertainment," he said before extending his hand to yours for some ill patty cake.

This seemed to entertain you for good 15 minutes before dying of laughter from his face.

"Oh my god, you remind me so much of Smith!" you squealed as you bit your tongue to keep from laughing.  
Jade made a cocky look and said smoothly, "I try my best to make a good impression as a big brother and all. He learned from the master."

You hit him playfully on the leg as you then thought of an idea of what else you could do to kill time.

"We could do yo momma jokes!" you suggested excitedly. He grinned widely and said, "I'm awesome at those!"

You nodded and started calling out your best jokes from memory.

"Yo momma's so fat, she makes right guard go left!"

"Yo momma's like a hardware store- 25 cents a screw!"

"Yo momma so stupid she thought a quarter back was a refund!"

"Your momma is so fat, before god said there be light, he had to tell her to move out of the way…" you finally said.  
"Okay, now that one hurt…" he said sensitively.  
"Are you serious?"

"No, haha! But it was a good one, I admit. I'm all out of ideas," he said while laughing.

You shook your head and said, "What about Yo momma so dumb, she thought grape nuts was an STD? Ever hear that one?"

He shook his head and said, "I'm not good at these, I can never remember them. How come you're so good?"

You made a weird face before explaining, "Um, I used to have yo momma wars with Daverz and I guess I just got really good. I guess I'm just good at insulting people,"

You both laughed for a few minutes before suddenly it felt like the elevator started moving but it was moving really fast.

"Jade, I think we're falling!" you cried out as you started to float upwards from the force. You both were screaming until suddenly it stopped with a jerk, making you and Jade fall onto the floor.

You got up on your hands and knees while panting, trying to regain your breath.

Jade then asked, "Are you okay?"

You nodded and put your hand up on the rail before pushing yourself upwards. "What was that?" you asked.

He shook his head and said, "I don't know but I didn't like the sound of it. Do you think they're trying to get us out? Do they even know we're gone?"

You shrugged and said, "Well I think they know we're gone, it's been like 2 hours."

As you walked over to sit by him, the light's flickered off.

"Oh great," you mumbled while putting your arms in front of you to fell where everything is, "Jade, where are you?"

You felt hands on your hips leading you to where he was. You reached out as you bent downwards and touched his hair. You lowered your hands down to his face as you traced his similar features into your head. You smiled though you knew he couldn't see it. You then commented, "You have really soft skin for a guy."

"What?" you heard him say. His voice sounded different when you couldn't see his face. It made you relax and feel really safe as you said, "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing,"

"That was a really random comment," he said. You blushed but were thankful that he couldn't see you. You felt yourself yawn as you then said, "Well, I think I'm going to take a nap, will you wake me if anything happens in our situation?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Aimee."

"Good night, Jade," you said as you sprawled down until you felt comfortable and closed your eyes.

:Davey's point of view:

"Can't you speed it up a little bit? I mean, what if they have to use the restroom?" you asked with a slight chuckle but stopped yourself at the seriousness of the situation. Jade and Aimee were stuck together inside an elevator after the hugest fight and you were truly worried.

"I'm sorry, but we're trying the hardest we can at this time of night," the manager of the hotel informed you. You rolled your eyes slightly but tried to hide your dismay. You heard a loud noise and turned and looked and saw that some people were rushing around.

"Oh god, the elevator fell!" you heard a woman scream. You felt your hopes slide as you tried to see what was going on.

"We got the elevator to stop before it reached the bottom luckily. We're really close to getting it completely fixed but there are still some flaws with the electricity. I don't know how it got disconnected, it must have happened from inside the elevator," said one of the electricians.

You sighed and turned and looked at Adam and said, "This might take awhile," before walking towards the wall and sitting on the bench.


	6. Night Air

NOTE:The chapter is named after the song Night Air by Teddy Geiger. i felt like it fit the main plot near the end so I liked it. :)

:Davey's view still:

You blinked as you heard them finally say it was fixed and was currently lowering itself down from the 5th floor. You sighed a breath of relief as you got up and stretched a little before walking over and checking out the elevator. As the elevator doors open you stared slightly shocked like at the scene you saw.  
There was Aimee and Jade, fast asleep together on the floor. You smiled to yourself before saying, "I so predicted this one,"

Adam laughed and said, "Wow, I didn't think this would happen after that huge fight!"

You stuck your tongue out and said, "That means I won the bet so pay up!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet and handed you a 10 dollar bill. You then walked onto the platform and bent down and shook Aimee and little while whispering, "Wake up," at them. She opened her eyes sleepily and rolled over making her face to face with Jade.

"Ah!" she screamed and pushed her self the opposite direction making her run into you forcefully. You smirked behind your hair so she wouldn't notice. You shut your eyes and stood up and kicked Jade on the arm lightly. He moaned and opened his eyes facing you above him. He frowned and sat up and looked over at Aimee who was all the way on the opposite side from him.

"What'd I do this time?" he asked. You rolled your eyes and said, "Figure it out on your own," before completely walking away from the situation and walking upstairs.

:Aimee's point of view:

You slept for 4 hours after you got out of the elevator that night. But you woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so you went downs the stairs quietly and decided to go on a little past midnight walk. As you started to go outside, you heard a noise creeping up behind you. Then you felt hands around your mouth as you heard someone say, "Where are you going at a time like this?"

You jumped and remained still as your fear started jogging questions into your mind of all the things that could happen. But then the hands loosened and you hear a familiar laugh as you heard him say, "Haha, did I scare you?"

You turned around angrily and punched him on the arm and said, "Fuck, Jade, you know you can't creep up on me like that! You scared me shitless,"

He giggled and said, "I'm sorry, Aimee, I couldn't resist. So where are you going? Huh huh?"

You rolled your eyes at his childish curiosity. You said, "I'm going to get some air is all. You don't have to look after me. It's not like I'm going to run away,"

"And trust you with all the traffic and perverts out there? Oh no, I'm going to be your bodyguard, for sure," he commented girlishly.

"You, a bodyguard? You're a pansy," you criticized.

He glared at you and said, "No, I only act like a pansy when YOU hit me. If anyone ELSE tried to hit me it'd be different. I can't hit a girl!"

"You hit me all the time!" you debated.

He smirked and said, "Correction. I hit ON you all the time but have I ever really fought back? Nope. So ha. I win and you lose."

You glared at his confidence before you turned and walked outside; he started after you as well but kept his distance, as it was easy to tell he didn't want to agitate you more than he already was.

You walked empty mindlessly as the fresh air made you feel calm. You felt safe knowing that you weren't completely alone, seeing as Jade trailed faultlessly behind.

Jade eventually caught up with you and brushed past you, giving you goose bumps as he said, "We have a gig to go to up in New York. You guys are going to come with us right?"

You turned your head downwards and said, "I don't know, I mean, we should get home…"

"But you have to see us perform!" he interrupted you making you jump at the loudness of his voice.

You made your way to a bench in a nearby park and sat down and put your legs up on the base. Jade sat down next to you and said, "We're performing a Cure cover. It'd be really cool if you got to see,"

You sighed and said, "Sure, I guess I'll go," while trying not to look at his lips when he was talking. Your mind slipped back to that kiss he gave you in the elevator. You looked away from his face shyly as the feeling came back to you. You remembered the warm feeling in the pit of your stomach as his soft lips forcefully pressed against you.

He smiled at you and stood up and said, "Aimee, we should head back, it's really late and I think the park closed hours ago,"

You looked up at him sadly as you tried to get up. He held out his hand kindly and helped you up and commented, "Wow, you must be cold in that tiny little over shirt. Here, use my jacket,"

You cocked one eyebrow and thought, "What is this? A corny movie?" but you put on his denim jacket relentlessly. You walked a ways before entering the hotel and walking together up the stairs. But as you approached your rooms, he stopped you and turned you so you faced him.

"Aimee, I really am glad you're going with us to New York City. I know you'll just love it there," he paused and pushed your glasses up on your head and smiled. You noticed him leaning in towards you as you felt the shivers go up your back. You started shaking a little because he was at least an inch away from your face when he stopped and sighed, his warmth breath making your neck tingle. He closed his eyes and said, "Goodnight Aimee," and turned and walked into his room, leaving you standing there petrified.

You inhaled deeply before miserably walking back into your room.

The night air breathes  
but not so easy as before  
did you notice, did you take the time to listen to my breath  
or to my words  
when I spoke  
explain my feelings and my reasons for the way I love you  
I'm getting to the point

and I feel like I do  
even more now that I'm leaving  
and I feel just like I do when I'm with you

and shes so sweet  
and I'm leaving  
thinking how I'm barely breathing  
notice how your every look gives me tingles  
and I wonder if youre listening to what I'm thinking  
we wont fade away

and I feel like I do  
even more now that I'm leaving  
and I feel just like I do when I'm with you  
and I feel like I do  
even more now that I'm leaving  
I'm leaving you  
so what am I to do

my feelings have not fallen away  
you're my every thought here  
everything will go on its own way  
everything is ok  
we will try to make it  
everything will go

it's alright baby  
it's alright baby  
it's alright baby girl why don't you say  
feelings have not passed away  
you're my every thought here  
everything will and I feel like I do  
even more now that I'm leaving  
and I feel just like I do when I'm with you  
and I feel like I do  
even more now that I'm leaving  
I'm leaving you  
so what am I to do


	7. Just Like Heaven

Hey, I know I had originally set this in the current day but I really wanted to include the "just like heaven" performance so just 'pretend' that this part took part in present day.

:Jade's point of view:

As you paused in front of Aimee's face, you looked at her confused look. You suddenly thought, "I can't put all this pressure on her now…it's too soon," and closed your eyes and said, "Good night, Aimee," and left her standing there. As you shut the door, you sighed unsatisfied and walked to your bed and got underneath the covers. You stared at the ceiling going over your thoughts. You remained saddened as you finally fell asleep.

The next day, your band mates woke you up early so you could pack up your stuff and check out of the hotel. You rubbed your eyes sleepily as you blindly walked down the stairs with your suitcase. You sat down on a padded bench and waited for everyone to get ready. You lazily laid your head against the wall behind you and closed your eyes, nodding off while you had the chance.

"Jade!" you heard someone yell, startling you so you hit your head against the wall.

"Ouch, Davi that was mean!" you heard Aimee say playfully as she hit her friend on the head and stalked off with her stuff towards the vehicle.

You looked down at the ground as you passed Shaquell. She noticed you avoiding eye contact and grabbed your collar and pulled you back and said, "What'd you do now?"

You winced and tried to cover your face in case she would hit you, but she was feeling considerate and only interrogated you.

"Does it have to do with Aimee? Because if it does, I think I know what you're going to say because Havok kind of filled me in on his hypothesis. It's pretty accurate,"

You stared at her blankly and said, "What?"

She looked at you dumbly and said, "You totally like her. Let me guess, you tried something and now it's going to be completely awkward between the two of you, killing all the progress you've made."

Your eyes widened and you smirked and said, "I'm very impressed. I think you've got me all figured out."

She smiled widely and started jumping up and down saying, "Oh really? Oooh, I got all super kawaii on your head!"

You shook your head and said, "Don't let it get to your head, though. It was a lucky guess,"

She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at you as Davey walked up and stole her away as they walked to the car together.

You sighed deeply and started walking towards the car. You were light-heartedly greeted by Davey as you sat next to him. He, of course, was sitting by Shaquell, who was spacing and staring out the window. You decided you'd scare her in an attempt to cheer yourself up. You tapped Davey on the shoulder and nodded to him to switch you seats for a second. He smirked and did so quietly so she wouldn't notice. But as you grew nearer she mumbled, "Davey, you smell good,"

You cocked and eyebrow and looked back at Davey with a face of "WTF?" but you shook it off and got really close to her and ear and said, "You don't smell too bad yourself,"

She jumped and yelled, "Jade, you little ass hat! Agh, why did you have to do that? I have been showing you my really nice side but damnit you have brought out the bitch in me! Grrr!"

You tried to switch seats as she darted towards you and started slapping you. You were laughing so hard as you fell off the seat and onto the floor of the car, where she began to flatten you with her feet.

"What did I do to deserve this?" you cried out theatrically.

Davey watched in horror as his new bestowed friend, Shaquell, butchered up his finicky but good-smelling friend, you.

As you got up from the beat-down, you saw Aimee giving Shaquell a high five. You got up, slightly embarrassed as you got up onto the seat. You leaned your head against the glass, when Adam and Hunter got into the vehicle. Adam was driving and Hunter was in the passenger's seat.

You turned around and looked at Aimee and gained eye contact for half a minute before she turned and looked out the window.

It was a long trip to New York City but completely worth it as you drove through the streets and looked at all the buildings towering above you. You rolled down your window and tried to stick your head out but got yelled at by everyone.

"Roll the damn window up! It's freaking cold!" Shaquell yelled at you. You sighed and mumbled, "You don't need to be so DAMN cranky,"

After it got a little quiet, you decided to say something, "I've been here a million times but I adore this city!" No one looked up or acknowledged your comment as you remained quiet until you reached the building where you'd perform.

You all walked into the building and left your stuff for Smith to transport to the hotel where you'd be staying that night. You rubbed your eyes as you looked at the crowd adding up and started talking to the other cover bands. But you caught Aimee's eye as you were going up to tune your guitar.

You felt a shiver go up your spine as you tried to play the first part of "Just like Heaven" quietly to yourself. After a few minutes of practicing, you started to walk up onstage when you felt a small tug on your shirt. You turned slight and Aimee stood there shyly and said, "Good luck, I guess. Break a leg."

You smiled and nodded as you walked out boldly and placed your guitar in position.

:Aimee's point of view:

You stood and watched as Hunter did an intro with his bass but as Jade started playing, you felt all your emotions drained as you stared at his fingers as he played throughout the song. You felt your stomach start to hurt as you watched the spotlight on him as he sang backup vocals throughout the songs. You felt your heartbeat start going faster as you watched thoroughly in awe.

"Why am I feeling like this?" you asked yourself. You got shivers as you listened to the lyrics and tried to turn away from the music but it was luring you in. You fought to look back at Jade as you tried to walk away.

"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you, that I'm in love with you"  
You grabbed your head and walked behind the speaker and felt tears spill out. "What the hell is my problem?" you yelled at yourself as you wiped your eyes on your shirt.

As the song ended, they walked offstage. You felt them pass you as you tried to blend with them until you got to the car, but Davey stopped and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying! Someone threw something onstage and now I'm eternally blind," you lied. He looked and you and said, "I'm supposed to believe that? Was the song that bad?"

You shook your head and said, "It was beautiful. My emotions got the best of me."

He smiled and kissed your forehead and wrapped his arm around you in a friend-like manner as he escorted you to the exit, where he met up with Daverz whom he put his open arm around as he walked out with a smirk upon his face. He released you to roam into the vehicle as he opened the door for you. You then all drove to the hotel.

When you arrived, you started to walk upstairs but were pulled back by Jade, who said, "I want to show you something, come with me."

You shrugged and looked at him eerily but went with him as he walked into the basement of the place. Inside the basement was a bunch of cleaning supplies with a room located directly above.

"I want to see what's in that room," said Jade as he grabbed your arm and led you up the flight of stairs that led to the room.

"We won't get in trouble for this, will we?" you asked unsure to move on. He shrugged and opened the door at the top of the stairs.

Inside revealed a storage room filled with boxes. Jade frowned and said, "Well that's dumb. What a jip!"

You shrugged and walked inside further and climbed onto one of the boxes. Jade climbed on one opposite to yours and sat cross-legged and looked at you face-to-face. As you realized how close the two of you were, you scooted back a little.

He sighed and said, "I know we're supposed to hate each other but I wonder what would happen if we just tried one time just for fun and to see if what happens."

You stared at him blankly and said, "Are you serious? This cannot be happening,"

He shrugged and said, "You're telling me. You're not unattractive, you know. I think you're really beautiful."

You shook your head and said, "Is this some kind of sick joke? Are you trying to toy with my emotions? This is really starting to piss me off!"

"Oh, we really wouldn't want that, would we?" he said and came really close and put his lips on yours gently. You sat there for a few seconds before pulling away and saying, "What the hell are you doing? Are you really this desperate?"

His eyes went towards the ceiling before saying, "It's only a kiss. Friends are allowed to kiss, aren't they?"

You winced as you tried to be disgusted but as you got up to charge out of the room, you found your body stopping and turning around and forcing you to say, "What we just did…can we…can we do that again?" before pausing and saying, "Does it seem like I'm begging?"

His eyes widened and he smiled slightly and stood up and walked over to you and lifted his hand to your chin and raised it slightly and kissed you once more, but with more emotion, this time as you felt your insides feel that sudden urge, that you thought you'd never ever have after your experiences. But you were enjoying the moment, pushing all thoughts of reason and concerns into the back of your mind.

"Oh my god. What the hell are you guys doing in here?"

You jerked around dragging Jade with you as his button got caught on your tie. There was standing Davi, staring cluelessly at the two of you in the awkward position of Jade being bent over since your tie was dragging him down since he was taller than you.

"What are you doing here, Davi?" you asked slightly annoyed that she showed up at the worst time. She looked up at the ceiling and said, "I don't know. I wanted to know what was down here. What are you doing here?"

You frowned and looked at the floor, embarrassed that you were caught making out with the same guy you swore on hating. Why did this situation have to happen to you?

"We were talking but we got stuck together because his button got caught on my tie, okay? Now help us get unstuck," you explained and demanded.

She stared for a second before snapping back into reality and running over to you. She took one look at the knot and said skeptically, "You did this from talking, huh?"

You looked at the ceiling ineptly and looked up at Jade shamefully. Your eyes spoke, "Why did I have to be put in this situation?"

"This is really close, Jade…It's like making me claustrophobic," you said as you realized you were like attached to the front side of his body.

"It's not my fault, you chose to 'Talk' in the tight corner surrounded by boxes," he said sarcastically.

It took a few minutes before you got unstuck. After being separated you sarcastically said, "I now know how a conjoined twin feels after they get separation surgery."

Jade smirks and says, "So do you feel incomplete now that I'm my own man again?"

"I hate you so much."

"I love you too, dahling," he said in an accent.

You shook your head and spit out, "Pfft, you're so full of shit. Didn't your mother tell you not to lie to the ladies?"

"You're a lady? cough"

"Don't even get me started on genders. I will slaughter you," you said confidently yet dead serious. You were deadly when it came to stuff like that.


	8. Supermarket Mischeif led Astray

:Jade's point of view:  
You sighed hopelessly as you walked back your hotel room. You saw Davey laying on your bed. He looked up at you and smiled and said, "So I heard you and Aimee got caught. It's about time. Has anything changed between you?"  
You shook your head and said, "No, it's still like nothing has happened,"  
Davey said, "Oh well. I know you'll catch your chance eventually. She seems to be opening up a little. She'll weaken after a little time,"  
"Who?" you turned and saw Aimee standing in the doorway to the door that connected their room to yours. You shut your eyes and mumbled excuses as she then yelled, "I don't know what you two are trying to pull but it needs to stop because I'm sick of being confused!"  
She then stomped out of the room as you rolled your eyes and said, "God damn, someone needs a pill," before picking up the Tylenol and popping two down your throat.  
You exhaled as you lied down onto the bed as Davey scooted over and got off and walked over to his own bed.  
He shut off his light and said, "Good night, Jade. Sweet dreams...hopefully no wet ones."  
You threw a pillow at him and laid your head against the headboard as you looked up at the ceiling and daydreamed for a while before falling to sleep.  
A few weeks later, you flew back to Berkeley and went home for a little while before giving in to Davey's constant whining about how he needed more eyeliner and vegan food because he was sick of eating out all the time. But he had an interview to do in a half hour and didn't have enough time to run to the other side of town, which is where you came in. You were the only one who could drive without nearly killing someone on the way. So that left you with a laundry list of things to get while there. But because everyone was busy today so that left you spending the day with Aimee and Shaquell.  
So as you walked out to the car, you heard Shaquell and Aimee talking about 'girly' stuff.  
"I've always wanted to razor my hair in the back but everyone always gives me shit because I look like a guy. I don't think I look like a guy...so what the hell?" you over heard Aimee say.  
"Oh my god, I know what that's like. I mean, what is wrong with shorthaired girls? They assume that just because your hair is a little shorter than the usual, that it makes you less of a girl," Shaquell agreed.  
You bit your lip and said, "I think short hair is hot."  
They looked at you with their eyebrows raised with a look of 'Okay...' on their faces. You sighed awkwardly as you hopped into the car and put the key in the ignition. You reached towards the radio and switched it on and played a home CD you made yourself. As you clicked it on, the song that played was "Uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss"  
This excited Aimee and Shaquell in the backseat, who joyfully started singing along. You smiled as you watched Aimee giggle excitedly. Shaquell then said, "Wow Aimee, you're really happy today. Did you have a Bookoo this morning?"  
Aimee leaned against the door while holding her stomach from laughing.  
"Maybe..." she cooed as you kept your eye on the road while sneaking peeks on what was going on through the rearview mirror.

When you got to the store, Aimee and Shaquell instantly grabbed a shopping cart and started racing each other around as you tried to focus on the items you needed. But as you watched Shaquell race Aimee who was standing high on her knees with her arms spread out as she cried out, "I'm the feminist of the world! Fear me, reckless mortals!"

You ran after them and yelled playfully, "Be careful, little girl! You might be injured by the manic shopping cart of DOOM!"

She turned and looked at you smiling widely, making your heart drop and your breath shorten as you ran after them. Then Shaquell let go of the cart, which leads to the cart crashing into the huge pyramid of cans that fell on top of Aimee.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" you asked as you approached the wrecked scene. Aimee dug herself out of the cans and holding her head she said, "I'm fine…but we're going to get ourselves kicked out before we even buy anything!"

You reached out and helped her up as she placed her hand on her head and said, "Ow, the Monster size ravioli can hit me on the forehead. I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk it off."

She tried walking a few steps before mentioning, "I don't feel good," before bending over and spewing 32 ounces of Bookoo onto your Adidas. You rolled your eyes towards the ceiling and sighed before saying, "This is not a good sign…Aimee," you lifted her chin towards you and brushed he hair behind her ear and continued, "You might have a concussion,"

You saw a worried look in her eyes as Shaquell started panicking.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you'd jump off before it reached the cans!" she cried out while you lead Aimee towards a bench. You shook your head and said, "don't blame yourself. It could've happened to anyone. I mean, I've had a concussion before,"

"How? What'd you do?" she asked, suddenly curious.

You bit your lip and looked at the ceiling and said, "Oh nothing too bad…I just kung fu'd myself with my tuning peg and had to get stitches."

She started laughing and said, "Well, that was smart! Gosh, you need to be a little more careful, Jadeykins, or you might do some serious damage to your brain,"

You rolled your eyes and smirked before saying, "I think I've already done enough damage to my brain to consider myself mentally disabled."

You heard a slight chuckle from Aimee who you turned to see was slightly struggling as she tried to laugh off the pain.

You sighed and said, "I'll be right back. Shaquell, watch her, will you? I've got to go purchase this crap for Davey and everyone."

You then walked over and placed the basket of stuff on the counter as the lady rang up your stuff. But before she mentioned your total, she said, "Um, are you Jade Puget from AFI?"

You nodded slowly as she said, "Oh I see. Look, it's no big deal about the cans. We have someone cleaning it up now so you're not in trouble or anything!"

You smiled and said, "I'm really sorry about that. Here, I hope this covers the expense," and handed her a 50 dollar bill. She stared at it for a second and mumbled, "Oh no, we could accept that from you, you don't have to pay,"

"No, I want to make up for the mess. Here you go," you said cheerfully and placed the 50 on the counter. She slid it slowly towards the register and bagged your stuff and handed it to you.

"Um, I never got your name," you recalled as she stared blankly for a few seconds and said, "It's Hayley."

You nodded and smiled as you turned around. But as you did so, Hayleystopped you and said, "Um, who is that?" while pointing at Aimee.

"That's my friend Aimee Ross. Why do you ask?" you said.

She looked shyly down but boldly said, "That's my friends little sister,"

"What? But Aimee doesn't have a sister. She told us she was an only child," you retorted.

"Well then, I guess there's something about Aimee you don't know then and I'm really not the one who should be spilling all this," she explained skipping all further explanation of detail. You nodded and said, "Well, is there any way we could reach her sister in case of any accidents or anything?"

She frowned and said, "Um, yeah. But they aren't really close ever since her sister kind of abandoned her after Jeph…oh my god, I've said too much! Forget everything I said. You should go, Aimee doesn't look too well," she started rambling as she tried to get off the subject. You turned and looked at Aimee was laying on the bench mumbling nonsense as Shaquell looked at you like, "Help!"

You sighed and turned back and said, "Look, call me later at this number okay? 430-5340! That's my cell. Later," before going and seeing what was wrong.

"Jade, I don't know what's going on. After she was able to sit up after the can incident, she bumped her head on the wall and now I think she's going to pass out!" Shaquell explained worriedly as her friend mumbled words you couldn't understand. You picked her up so she wouldn't have to waste her strength by walking. You laid her down in the back seat and motioned for Shaquell to sit back with her and make sure she didn't pass out.

"Trust me, the last thing you do is let them pass out. Keep her awake as long as you can so she doesn't go into a coma!" you told her as she started to talk to her.

You sighed and drove to the hospital. You walked inside carrying Aimee as she kept on crying and yelling loudly, making people turn their heads. The doctor took her out of your hands and into the backroom where you followed for a while but couldn't take it anymore after you heard her cry. It made you feel like crying watching her in so much pain as the doctors examined her.


	9. Save Us

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR I WON'T SLEEP AT NIGHT! oh and go check out my friend Daverz page. her penname is xXxTakeMyHeartAwayxXx. she only has a little bit but i read the second chapter and it is HILARIOUS. lol. so yes. do so. oh and btw, the song representing this chapter is Save Us by Cartel. Tis my favorite song ever!

But it seemed to be taking a long time. You sighed and walked into the waiting room and pulled out your cell and checked to see if you had any messages. You had two unheard messages.

"Hey Jade, it's me Davey. I'm just calling to ask where you are. It's been a few hours and I'm getting worried. But I know that you obviously have a really good reason so hit me up with a call and fill me in later. Bu-Bye."

You bit your lip and listened to the next one.

"Hey Jade, this is Hayley. I'm calling to see how Aimee is doing. I'm hoping she's getting through okay; she didn't sound good when she left. Take care of her, Jade…I called her sister and told her about everything. She seemed worried…that's a little new so I'm hoping it's a good sign. Her name is Candace Penn. Technically, they're step sisters but no one really emphasizes step anymore. Um, that's all I can tell you for now…um here's her number,"

You memorized the number and dialed it. It rung a few times before someone answered and said, "Hello?"

"Um hi. You don't know me but your friend may have mentioned me. My name is Jade Puget and I…"

"Oh my god! It's you! Yes, Hayley told me everything! How is she? Tell me!" she yelled eccentrically.

You swallowed and said, "I'm not sure. They're not telling me anything,"

You heard her sigh angrily as she said, "Well, I'm going over there now. I'll be there in a half hour. What do you look like?"

You bit your lip and said, "Um, I don't know. Look for blonde and brown hair. Trust me, you'll know. I stand out."

"Fine. Bye then," she said dully before hanging up.

"Stubborn chick. Damn," you said as you waited for some results. But after a while of waiting, you started hearing someone stampeding in and causing a scene. You looked at Shaquell who was sleeping peacefully on her chair. You bent down and shook her lightly. She woke up slowly as you pulled her up and ran out to the lobby where you saw a girl about 5'9" She had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes that stood out as much as Aimee's emerald eyes.

"Candace?" you said, causing her to look up and seem somewhat disappointed.

"Oh my god. I know you said you'd stand out but this wasn't what I was expecting," she said while looking you over sparingly. You sighed and shrugged and looked her over with the same ambition.

She then smiled widely revealing perfect teeth. She ran over to you and stopped right in front of you and giggled a little before saying, "I'm just kidding! You're cute! How old are you?"

You stepped back and said, "34…"

She cocked an eyebrow and said, "Are you serious? Wow, you're older than I thought. I'm 26."

You leaned on your leg and said, "Really? You look like you're 18 or something."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I get that a lot. So anyways, how is Aimee?"

You looked over at Shaquell who was sheepishly looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact.

"She's been in there forever. I don't know what they could be doing," you said shaking your head. Then a doctor walked out. He took one look at your group before taking a double take and walking over.

"You're the family of Aimee Ross?" he asked skeptically. You looked at each other and dully said, "No, Candace is the only one related."

"Come on back then. Family first."

You held back a gasp as you yelled, "But what about us? We're the ones who brought her here!"

He shrugged and gave you a gesture as you followed him into the room. As you walked in, you saw Aimee sitting up happily against her pillow.

"Aimee, you look…really good…" said Candace. Aimee made a face as her sister came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" she said in a low tone.

"I thought I'd come and try to patch up our relationship…seeing as you refuse to call me your sister," she explained sarcastically.

"It's your fault that my mom kicked me out. You told her so many lies about me and then you left me alone with your older brother! She thinks I'm a whore now because of you!" Aimee yelled at her.

Candace swallowed guiltily and said, "I know and you don't know how much it hurts now that I realize what I've done. Back then, I thought you were some cheap slut with a grudge who only wanted to make my life hell because my dad married your mom. I made a huge mistake but do you think I could ever face you again after it was my fault that you got raped? Hell no, I ran away. But I'm back now okay? Can't we try to make the best of this?"

"What if I don't want to make the best of this?" she replied angrily yet stubbornly.

"Whatever. You know, at least I'm trying to fix things for us. You just push everything away like you always have. Why don't you let anyone close to you? Do you really like being alone?"

Aimee didn't say anything. You sighed and decided to end the fight there and said, "So how is your head? No brain damage, hopefully?"

She smiled at you shyly and said, "Nope, my head just throbs like a bitch."

Candace made a face as she noticed the connection between your eyes, leaving an aura between the two figures in the room.

"Aimee, they are going to do a few more examinations before they let you out so we're going to be waiting out there, okay?" you leaned in and told her. You just about puckered your lips and almost kissed her forehead but then remembered that it was still a bit awkward between you two so you held back.

You stood straight up and walked out with Shaquell and Candace.

"No one told me you two had a 'thing'! I thought you were just some guy she met!" Candace spilled out.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" you questioned dumbly. You didn't want any sister sister rivalry to occur. Then again, it's not like they would fight.

"You can't hide anything from me, Jade. You two must be dating! I've never seen her smile like that when you walked in," she implied. You shrugged and said, "I don't know if you can call it a 'thing' because we haven't really done anything,"

She looked at you blankly and said, "You're a shitty liar. You left eye twitches when you lie. It's like you have a memory flash or something. I know this because whenever I try to lie, it happens to me. Sadly, I don't have the trait of unbreakable lying like Aimee does. Poor girl, I have no idea what she's gone through. It must be a lot."

"So, back there you said it was your fault she got raped…how could you do something like that?" you asked.

"Here, I'll tell you everything that happened," she started as you fell along into the storyline.

:Aimee's point of view:

You sat up as the doctor finished examining you. You felt oddly hyper as you walked out of the hospital room wearing the torn blue jeans you wore earlier with your black AFI shirt over your tight long-sleeved white shirt. You licked you lips as you walked into the lobby and looked for Davi or Jade. You could not believe that your sister had come to see you.

"What arrogance…coming and seeing me after she left me alone for all those years. And now she's coming back to apologize? I don't think so," you thought stubbornly. You finally saw Davi near the water fountain as you smiled and prepared to yell for her when you saw Jade standing with his back towards you talking to your sister. You felt a tinge of jealousy ping you in the gut as you questioned yourself on whether you should go over there and scream at them or try to play it off and ignore them. It ended up being neither as you approached them and faked a smile and said, "Hi Jade! I feel better!"

He smiled warmly and said, "Hey little girl, you scared the heck out of me. Your sister here was just telling me some stories of what you were like as a kid."

You twitched. You thought, "Must. Not. Slap. Her. Must. Hold. Back. Rage."

You bit your lip and said, "Well isn't that nice? Um, I'd like to go home now. So, shall we?"

Jade noticed you anxiety and said, "Yeah, we better go, Candace. Davey must be worried sick about all of us. He probably thinks we died."

You twitched and turned around from him as you tried to coax yourself that it was his fault for making you this mushy and emotional person. Things were so much easier when you just never let anyone in to your life. You exhaled and sat in the passengers seat while leaning your head on the glass. You stared at your reflection while in deep thought.

You looked up at Jade and stared longingly as he drove you home. He looked up every now and then, causing you to look down at the floor ashamed.

As he drove up to your house, you rubbed your head and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later…Thanks for everything…"

He smiled at you friendly. Davi then came up from behind you and said, "Bye Jade, tell Davey I'll miss him when you're on tour!"

You then sighed and stepped out of the vehicle and started walking towards your house. "Don't look back," you thought to yourself, "it'll only make it hurt worse."

You got chills as you walked inside your cold house. You felt all of your emotions pull on you as you remembered how your life was before you met AFI.

"Is this the end? The next few weeks will only be a memory? It's over…"

Davi shrugged and said, "I guess it is…"

You then heard your cell ring and picked it up and looked at the screen. C. Penn. "Damnit, what does she want?" you yelled as you answered harshly, "Hello?"

"Hey Aimee! I really want to apologize for coming on so strong earlier. I know it's not your fault for being the way you are. Well, I was wondering if you'd want to go out for dinner or something. It'd be convenient since I know you're low on cash and I really want to get along with you. Maybe you can bring a friend. Maybe Jade?"

You paused and questioned yourself on why she mentioned Jade. She wouldn't try anything, would she?

"Um, I don't know. I'd have to call him and see if he's busy…plus I'm sure he's sick of me by now."

Candace chuckled and said, "I don't know about that, he seemed to be pretty interested at the hospital,"

You shook your head and said, "No, don't even try to lead me on with that…but I will call him and see…one sec,"

You then turned and asked Davi, "Are you busy tonight?"

She looked to the floor shyly and said, "No…but I was planning on staying home. Why? Has something come up?"

You covered the receiver and said, "Well, Candace wants me to go out to dinner with her but she wants me to bring Jade. But I don't want him to go."

"Why?" she asked confusedly. You bit your lip and said, "I don't want to annoy him…I've kind of seen him a lot in the last few weeks."

"Jade wouldn't care. He's not like that," she argued. You sighed in defeat as you slid your hand off the phone and said, "Look, I appreciate the offer but I really don't want to go. I…just think I need some time to myself for a while. You understand, right?"

You heard her sigh on the other end and say, "Yes, it's fine if you don't want to. The last thing I want is to smother you. I guess I'll just call Jade and hang with him. All my friends are out of town and I just don't want to be alone."

You twitched. Her alone with Jade? This thought agitated you as you compromised and said, "I guess I'm not that anti-social tonight. I guess I'll go with you as long as you pick me up. I'm out of gas. I have been since I left here in the first place."

She smiled and said, "Great! I'll be there at 6!" before hanging up.

You sighed and said, "Damnit, why must you do this to me, Jade?"

"Huh?" Davi asked confused. You moaned and stomped down the hall and into your room as you plopped onto bed and screamed into your pillow. You then looked up at your clock as it read 3:00 on the screen.

You had 3 hours before you'd be forced to go with your sister to dinner to make sure she doesn't try anything with Jade. It's not like she would but the thought itself drove you crazy.

You moaned as you rolled over and looked straight up at the ceiling. You thought thoroughly about how your felt and why you were feeling this way.

"I don't like Jade…so why am I acting like this? Is it because he was the only guy who kissed me for real?" you thought aloud.

"What did you just say?" you looked up and saw Davi in the doorway. You then let your head fall back as you sighed frustratingly. She walked in a little and said, "Aimee what's wrong? You look really pale."

You felt your lip quiver as you said, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so confused right now."

"Why?" she asked as she sat down on the bed. You rolled over and faced the opposite wall from her and unconscientiously shouted, "Because ever since Jade came into my life, things have become so much different from before. I don't even know who I'm supposed to be anymore. I can't be cold and unattached like I used to be! Every time I try to pull away again, something keeps pulling me back and right now that thing is jealousy!"

Her eyes widened as she said, "I had no clue…you love Jade. I should've known from the beginning when you started smiling more! He's the reason you're so happy! He broke through your shell and you can't handle it, so now you're coming to me for guidance."

You felt tears slide down your cheeks as you pulled your knees to your chest and said, "This can't happen to me. Not after everything I've gone through. I'm so scared…I can't give in. It makes me sick every time I think of being with him. Yet…I want him so bad. Just sedate me already; I can't handle this pressure!"

She blinked and said firmly, "The only way you're going to be able to decide is if you admit you're in love with him. It doesn't matter if you are or not but when you say it, how you feel will explain it all,"

You shook your head and buried between your knees.

"I can't say it…"

"Say it!"

"No, I told you! I can't say it!"

"I'm going to hit you if you don't! Now say it, damnit!"

You then threw your hands in the air and screamed, "Fine! I'll say it! I…Love…Jade!"

You felt a sick feeling in your stomach suddenly but it turned into one of those warm heartfelt feelings you get after doing something good.

"Feel better?" Davi asked. You glared at her and said, "I hate you so much right now. You know how much I hate it when you're right about things I wish would be wrong,"

She made a face and said, "That's not exactly the reaction I was anticipating but I'll just take what I can get. But there's no doubt that you're completely in love with him. You need to tell him. I'm pretty sure he'd be glad to hear it…don't hit me, please!"

You shook your head and said, "I'm not going to do it. You know that…"

"Keep telling yourself that. You know it's going to change as soon as he gets here," she said as you grunted in dismissal of the subject.

You walked into the bathroom and looked at your severely smeared make up. You decided you'd redo as you thoroughly wiped it with a tissue. You then thickly reapplied it and looked yourself over in the mirror. Your eyes were bloodshot and your face was grossly pale.

You didn't bother trying to get ready since you just figured it would be a simple thing. You changed your clothes into a tank top with a slim black zip-up hoody. You wore tight black pants with a pair of vans slip-on shoes. You put on a little lip-gloss as you noticed time pass extremely quickly.

It was already 5:30 by the time you were done. You washed your hair in the sink earlier, which apparently took more time than you intended. You blinked a few time as you brushed your wet hair and gelled the back so that it was spiky. You put on a light pink headband to pull it off.

You heard a knock at the door as you ran to it and opened it, expecting your sister standing there with a goofy grin on her face. But instead, you found yourself looking up to see Jade in a black collared shirt with a hot pink tie and black pants.

"Wow, we match!" you heard him comment. You smiled awkwardly and said, "hehe, yeah. Isn't that funny?"

"Well, let's go!" he said excitedly as he grabbed your thin arm and dragged you to the car. He opened the back door for you as you climbed in, expecting him to shut the door and go for shotgun but instead he said, "I'm going to sit back here with you so you don't have to ride alone!" before plopping right next to you.

The ride there was slightly awkward and uncomfortable as you finally arrived. You felt inferior and ugly as your sister got out of the car, wearing a long sleeved striped hoodie with tight blue jeans. She was perfectly Jade's height, which left you feeling rather small, being only 5"3.

You walked behind them as they walked into the restaurant. You felt really down for some reason and felt like you could cry any minute. You tried to shake the feeling but it was really getting to you as you watched Jade and Candace converse.

"Aimee, you're really quiet. Is something wrong?" you heard Candace say to you. You looked up and lied, "I'm not really feeling too good. I think I'm just going to have a water or something so I don't get sick."

"Wow, you've been feeling sick a lot lately. I hope you didn't catch anything from one of the guys," Jade said. You winced and thought, "Yeah, knowing that, I bet I caught it from you."

You simply endured them with a shrug. Candace sighed and said, "So, what have you been doing with your life, Aimee? Do you have any goals?"

You exhaled and said, "I kind of have been wanting to write a novel. But I don't have a computer and I'm too impatient to write on paper. But I have the whole storyline plot in my head."

Jade smiled and said, "A novel, huh? I like reading. What kind is it?"

You paused and said, "It's a romance novel…it's about a 25 year old woman who is going through a shitty time in her life because she's dealing with some family issues since her mom has Alzheimer's and is literally losing her mind. She works as a journalist who's been far too busy trying to industrialize herself over spending time to find a love life. Therefore, she has none and is really lonely and is dealing with some external self-analyzing. That's all I can really explain for now. I'm not exactly sure what is going to happen yet."

"It sounds deep," Jade commented, "It sounds like something I wouldn't mind reading."

You smiled slightly and said, "Well, I don't know what's going to happen yet. I haven't really had much inspiration."

"Well, then maybe you need to get out and get some inspiration," he said bluntly while raising an eyebrow.

You made and face before thinking, "Did he just flirt with me?" You then shook your head and told yourself, "No, I'm freaking out over nothing again. He's not into me like THAT,"

You only shrugged at his comment as if it wasn't anything new. You simply expected this whole night to be like this but getting no where. So you thought.


	10. This is the night

:Aimee's point of view:

After Jade pulled away after pretty much attacking you, you felt oddly unsatisfied. It was like you wanted more from him. And suddenly your fear of commitment was completely gone for single moment.

You decided to take advantage of this opportunity. You were definitely going to meet him tonight. After all, you do love him don't you?

"What is taking you so long, Aimee?" you turned and saw your sister standing there confused. You ran up to her and said, "Candace, there's something I need to do tonight. Do you think you can take me to Jade's apartment?"

"What? But why?" she asked horribly puzzled. You shook your head and said, "I'm in love with him…and if I'm going to run away from this life then I might as well let him know how I feel. If there's one good thing you could do to make it up to me for the past, this is it."

She stood there staring distantly for a second before looking down at you and smiling.

"Come on, you don't want to be late."

"You mean, you'll take me?" you asked shocked.

"Of course. It's what sisters do. They cover for each other. Plus, I'd totally kill myself later if I didn't!"

You then found yourself speeding over to the hotel quickly as possible, or as quickly as your sister could drive.

"Go faster you old woman! We're already 3 minutes late!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to drive!"

"FASTER!" you screeched horridly as if your life depended on it.

Eventually you laughed it off when you finally arrived and ran up the stairs and found yourself standing awkwardly outside of Jade's room in the hallway. You were deciding whether to knock or something like that but you were really trying to make up your mind if this is what you wanted.

If you walked into the room or not was basically deciding your future. If you walked away, you and Jade would never be together and you'd be able to finally live your life alone and away from everybody. But on the other hand, if you walked in, you were probably going to get in some weird situation and were probably going to do something you'd regret later.

It was now or never, you sighed, as you walked up to the door and knocked somewhat loudly. You were feeling rather small as he opened it and smiled.

You looked up at him, since he was way taller than you. He grabbed your hand and held it as he led you inside.

"I'm glad you came. I was worrying that if you didn't, our love/hate friendship would be destroyed!"

You laughed and said, "Trust me, it would've been ruined a long time ago if that was the case. It's okay, really. I can't say I'm absolutely positive on all this. I'm really confused but I'm hoping that whatever you have to say to me will clear me up on things."

You sighed, as if nervous on how he was going to explain whatever he was going to say.

"Well, I know things between us have been on the rocks and such but ever since I first met you, there was something different about how I felt. I mean, I thought you were just a bitch and that I didn't need anything to do with you,"

You raised an eyebrow as he nervously said, "I'm not explaining this very well, but as I was saying, my mind got the best of me over time. You're so…beautiful…and small. I love that and I would love to know more about you…because I think I love you."

You kind of sat there in silence for a while before you said, "I think…I love you…you make something I never thought I would be. An emotional wreck. You've made me cry more times than person I've ever met. You, unlike every guy I've ever known, kissed me and meant it…maybe I'm only assuming things now but I just really would like it if we maybe tried to get a relationship out of this. You see, I don't like to count my past relationships because they were all fake…please tell me this is real."

"Oh trust me, this is the real deal," he said enlightened as he stood and started towards you and put his hands on your cheeks. You stood as his hands made their way down to your lower back. He pressed your head against his chest so you could hear his heart beat. You closed your eye as he swayed from the movement of his breath.

He then lifted you up with ease and laid you on the bed. Your eyes widened as he came near and laid on top of you. But to avoid crushing you, he propped himself up on his elbows. He just stared down at you as you lost yourself in his brown eyes.

You felt your breathing shorten a little as you felt your heart beating against his.

"Am I overwhelming you?" he asked in a seductive voice as your heard beat sped up. You exhaled a short breath and looked down a little shyly but look up and kiss the side of his mouth. In between kisses, you start to take off your jacket, revealing your bear and scarred shoulders. He brushed his fingers along the scars before pressing his lips against each individual cut along the base of your arms to the tip of where your collarbone was.

He pulled you up a little bit and pulled you up on his lap. You rested your head on his shoulder and smiled as his sideburns tickled as he laid his head on against you cheek.

"Is this what it's like to be in love?" you asked. He put his arms behind you and grabbed you waist and pulled you close and said, "I don't know. You tell me."

You felt your eyes rolls to the back of your head as he soothed your uptight nerves with gentle muscle massages and sang to you a song you didn't recognize.

"Walked into our world and made horrible sounds/I can still hear them today/strangely they seem beautiful now/though they outlast my love/ Still each time I always meant, Every word, Every one/ Though in time they finally bent/ Every word Every one. Every word/ "I will wait for you." She said, Endlessly."


	11. This Celluloid Dream

Hey I know this chapter took a while but I wanted to make it a longerish one seeing as this is the FINAL chapter of this series. Don't cry, I know it's sad. lol, shaquell. but yes, it is done. its not the best ending but i really want to make a new but with a different perspective. Which mean, I'll be using "I" instead of "you". Interesting, really. I like experimenting. Oh and I also am thinking of doing a story where Jade is the main character over girls being the majority in mine. Well, please review to me, since this is the last one. I'll be needing some idea though for my new one cuz im a little stuck at the moment but I'll think of something that will go along with the new evanescence CD which is fabulous by the way! anyways...on to the story!

:Jade's point of view:

You awoke the next morning with Aimee lying peacefully at your side. You smiled and laid your head your head next to hers and inhaled the scent of her hair. You felt her rustle a little before she rolled over and lay feet away from your face. You watched her eyes flutter open revealing two emerald orbs looking up at you.

"Morning beautiful," you commented as she looked up at you questionably. She sat up a little bit revealing her bear chest. She quickly noticed and slid back under the covers and asked quietly, "Did we, um," she stuttered as you answered for her by pressing your pointer finger to her lips and saying, "Yes. I must add that you were very good by the way."

Her mouth fell a little open as she said in disbelief, "That was real?"

You laughed and nodded. She made an awkward face, which looked liked she was trying to smile and frown at the same time.

You saw goose bumps appear on her shoulders. Then you said, "It makes you kind of wonder if the morning after is always this awkward,"

You nodded and said, "No kidding. I don't really know what I'm supposed to say right now other than, 'woooow'"

"Works for me," you said as you sat up and put your arms behind your head. You smirked at her, who stared questionably at you.

"What?" she asked. You then stuck your tongue out and said, "Nothing. It's just that things are going to be different from now on is all. Because now, whenever I look at you, I'll know that I've seen you naked. Hehe,"

Her jaw dropped and she smacked you over the head. She then said, "I thought we were at least going to be mature about this, I mean, god. You act like such a kid sometimes."

You looked up at her with your puppy dog face and she made a twitching look and said, "God, don't look at me like that. You're going to make me give in again. How come you always do that to me?"

You shifted and turned towards her and put your hand on your cheeks and smiled and cutely said, "I just have that masculine edge, don't I?"

She coughed and said, "Masculine? You wish you were masculine! You're far too girly to even consider yourself generally masculine,"

You raised an eyebrow as if offended and said, "So does you completing me make you rather the opposite of feminine?"

"I am very feminine thank you!"

You coughed loudly and said, "I can tell…"

You frowned and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" you smiled and scooted over near her and placed your hands on her cheeks and kissed her sweetly.

You then pulled away and said, "Trust me, you sure KISS like a girl. I'm not too sure about anything else."

She sighed and said, "I thought boyfriends were supposed to boost my confidence not make me worse."

You smirked and said, "Oh, so now I'm your boyfriend? This could just be a one-night stand, you know? I'm not always this forgiving."

She glared at you evilly until you weakened and said, "Nah, I'm just messing with you. I love seeing you mad! It's so cute!"

You squeezed her lovingly and kissed her on the cheek as you slid over to get dressed. She shyly scooted over and began to do the same, when you heard a knock at the door. You put a shirt on and put pants over your boxers and went to go answer it.

You hesitated, fearing it might be one of your band mates, prepared to kick your ass for stealing the room for the night.

Finally, you opened it and saw Davey standing there with a huge smile. He didn't say anything, as you just stood there confused.

"What?" you said agitated that he wasn't saying anything to you.

"You locked me out last night. What'd you do?" he said still smiling widely as if he already knew the answer. You made a face and weren't sure how you were going to explain this to him.

"It's okay, I already know. I'm so proud of you, Jadeykins! You grew up so fast!" he cried out and hugged you. You kind of awkwardly stood there until he released you and went to go inside the room further but you grabbed his collar and pulled him back and said sternly, "Hold on a second. Let me check to see if it's safe."

He gave you a weird look as if saying, "Are you serious?"

You backed up and looked around the corner and smiled as you saw Aimee standing up completely dressed in her wrinkled clothes. You giggled at her messy hair but turned and looked at Davey and nodded. He jumped up and ran into the open room and tackled Aimee in a hug causing her to scream and fall onto the bed. You bit your lip to keep from bursting out in dead-on laughter as she got up and mumbled cuss words under her breath and held her head.

"Give me a warning next time before you attack me! Gosh, you guys…" she said playfully. She smiled shyly as Davey recalled, "I cannot believe you guys actually went through with it. I mean, you fought so often and…"

"Yeah, we still do fight but its all in good fun," you interrupted with a smirk. Davey then put his hand on Aimee's head and messed up her hair even worse than it already was causing her to fall back onto the bed laughing. She then regained her composure and sat up with her legs crossed.

"So what's going down today, Davey?" you asked slightly curious. He licked his lips and said, "I don't know. I hope we don't have to do anything…I kind of want to pal around for the day. We haven't done that in a long while."

"We did that two days ago," you said.

He smiled and said, "That's a long time if you ask me…it's really sad to say we've only known Davi and Aimee for 3 weeks."

"What?" you heard Aimee scream when she heard that.

"It's been longer than that, hasn't it?" she yelled. You made a face and looked at Davey. He sighed and nodded.

"21 days yesterday," he gagged out.

"Oh my god, I'm a slut!" she cried out and sank into the sheets. Davey's mouth hung wide open as you made an, "Oh shit!" face.

"Only 3 weeks…you can't hook up with someone after 3 weeks! Jade?" she said sadly.

You walked over to her and sat down next to her and said, "We can break the rules a little. We're just cool like that," before kissing her lightly on the nose.

Davey took a double take and said, "I'm going to have to get used to the idea of you two all over each other. I can barely cope now."

"Ah, go find Davi. I'm sure she'd make you change your mind," Aimee laughed. He made a face and said, "Oh I see how it is. Well fine. Why don't you go take a walk or something so I can have the room back to myself?"

Aimee shrugged and said, "Okay, let's go. It's beautiful out!"

You looked at her weirdly and said, "Its like 48 degrees out there."

She smiled sweetly and said, "I love the fall. It's cool and breezy; it's just plain stunning."

You smiled and stood up. You grabbed a jacket with a hood and slid it over your pink f-minus shirt and zipped it up. She grabbed a sweater vest and put it on and zipped it up halfway before walking over to you and looking up, saying, "Jade, can we go to the park over by the lake?"

You nodded and said, "Sure, anything's fine."

As you were about walk outside your room you snatched your striped orange and yellow scarf and put it on. You heard Aimee laugh and looked down to see her shaking her head.

"You're such a dork," she laughed before saying, "You and your scarf. One of these days, someone is going to choke you with that thing."

"You mean they haven't already tried? I caught Hunter trying to choke me one night a few months ago. Him and his plot for revenge…he'll give up eventually. I'm just too clever for him," you rolled your eyes at your sarcasm and walked downstairs. Notice that you and Aimee have refused to ride elevators since the accident. Hehe.

So yes, you and Aimee walked outside of your prestige hotel and walked across the busy street over to where the other sidewalk was.

:Aimee's point of view:

You smiled shyly to yourself as Jade grabbed your hand as he led you across the street. You leaned slightly on his shoulder as you walked down the sidewalk past several people; not one of whom you looked at their face. You just stared on past them, for you were in your own world at the time.

Your eyes wandered throughout the fields of brightly colored trees filled with oranges and reds and yellows. You looked up at Jade and noticed the reflection from the leaves in his eyes, making them look as if there was a fire in his eyes. His vision then changed from looking at the sky to looking down as you stared. You were caught.

You felt your mouth grow moist as you cheeks turned red and your eyes fell to the ground.

"How are you still not comfortable with me? We've already done everything most couples take forever to do," he said cautiously. You bit your lip and said, "But when the first thing that happens to you is all the way, it only makes the other ones pleasant luxuries for one to have. This is all still new to me,"

"Oh," he mouthed as you walked to a nearby bench and sat down to rest. The two of you had already walked 5 blocks. You leaned against the backboard and comfortably crossed you legs and extended them far in front of you.

"You're going to trip someone," Jade commented. You looked up at him mischievously as he opened his mouth to say something but you turned away and smiled to yourself.

You waited there for a while before you both got up and walked further into the park. You lazily leaned against him and nearly fell over whenever he turned a little bit. He laughed playfully as you smiled nervously.

"Oh Jade, it's like a painting only it's real! I feel so free!" you enthused as you spread your arms widely and fell back slightly expecting to fall into a pile of crisp leaves.

"Wow, be careful, there might be more than just leaves in there," Jade said before he caught you. You looked up at him questionably as he then pointed out a long wooden handle coming out of the pile. You bent down and picked up to see that it was a rake.

"That could've been ugly," he commented before you dropped the rake and threw it away from the pile. You then went and sat down on the ground and leaned up against a tree.

You sensed Jade walk over as he sat next to you and slid his arms around you and held you close to him as you both looked at the view from the hill you were on.

"Berkeley is so beautiful during the fall," you said unconsciously. Jade turned and smiled and said, "I can't remember the last time I took the time to admire the scenery. It's a good thing we decided to walk today."

"Hey, this is random but are you ticklish?" Jade asked you akwardly.

You made a face and said, "I don't know..." before he tackled you and started tickling you ferociously.

"Haha, Jade stop! I'm going to...ahahaha!" you cried with laughter. He smiled as he rested on top of you and said, "You have a really pretty laugh. You should laugh more often,"

You smiled briefly before saying, "Will you let me get up now?"

He laughed and got up and you talked for a while before he popped a question that startled you.

"Will you move in with me?"

You stuttered and said, "Uh...Jade...I...don't know...what to say,"

He continued with, "I mean, I know we like just met and all but I have a feeling things will end up likewise and we might as well get ahead...I hope I'm not overwhelming you."

"Er, just a little," you say.

"Sorry, I know it's early and I'm getting a bit ahead and I don't want to rush things but I really like you..."

"And I like you too, Jade. Trust me; don't worry about getting too ahead. I'm so grateful to be with you now more than ever. I don't think I'd mind living with you someday."

You rested your head on his chest and stared into the pinkish orangey clouds. In this moment, you cared about nothing else in the world. You were in Jade's arms; the only arms you'd ever let yourself remain in.

"Jade," you said quietly.

"Yes, Aimee?" he said making you feel giddy when he said your name. You then looked up and kissed him softly and said, "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Never in a lifetime," you said as you closed you eyes and fell asleep in the arms of grace. Nothing could ever compare...for now...you were completed.


End file.
